Unlucky Hand
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: CHAPTER 18 UP! The Rangers get help from the Sons of Thunder and find out the good things in life. tell me if you want t&k's wedding I've got 2 votes so far. i'll wait til i get 8
1. Introductions

Author: Wolfsong Okay I don't own any of the walker or sons of thunder people, etc. Summary: This is as much a Walker story as it is a Sons of Thunder story. I may post it on both. That's up to you people. In this story, the Texas Rangers receive help from the SOT trio while learning what the important things in life are. (Hint: a few people go through some trials and find what they are looking for.) Note: I didn't watch the first several eps of WTR when it first came out (it came on at my bedtime). I did however watch 3/4 if not all of the eps w/G&S and I have all of the SOT eps on video. I hope you enjoy this story. I worked very hard on it. I want it to my best one yet. On to the story!!  
  
Unlucky Hand  
  
chapter one: Introductions  
  
"Gage, do you have that file on the kidnaping case over there?" the female ranger called from her desk. Sydney Cooke was hard at work completing a stack of files that were on her desk that morning when she came in. She had been trying to organize the cases into categories, and one was missing. She took the file her partner handed her, and shot him a quick smile.  
  
She went back to work while her partner, Francis Gage, was messing with something in the bottom drawer of his desk. Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from his direction and you could hear a man screaming in agony out in the hallway. Everyone in the room looked at him. A second later, his partner ran over to him and squatted down. She leaned over to see what had happened, when she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the top drawer of his desk.  
  
She raised her head, stood and said, "Nice try." then slammed the drawer on his left hand. By now everyone knew that he would always try to steal a kiss from her. It had started the first day of December. He tried something new everyday, and it had only been barely a week. This time he had tried pretending to hurt himself. It had almost worked. If only he had hidden it better. No one honestly knew why he kept at it. They all thought it was just to annoy her. But in reality, he truly cared for her. You could go as far as to say he loved her. They had only worked together a little over two and a half years, and had become great partners and the best of friends. They always looked after each other. He, however, wanted to get closer to her, but it felt like when he tried she would move farther away. He had thought that this Christmas could be different.  
  
While all this was going on, Texas Rangers Cordell Walker and James Trivette were walking into the Rangers station, their minds set on the case before them. They walked in to the Company B office just as Gage was recovering from Sydney's blow. Noticing he was rubbing his hand Walker asked, "What happened to your hand, Gage?"  
  
"Oh,...uh...accidentally smashed it in the drawer there." he said pointing at the desk and feeling that his latest plan had been heard about by the senior officer already.  
  
Walker dropped it and ask them to join himself and Trivette at his desk. The young rangers followed. When they all were congregated around the desk he informed them of the new case they had received.  
  
"So we have to go undercover with this group we don't know?" Gage asked looking through the personnel files sent over from the office of Thunder Investigations. They were to meet the PI's for lunch that afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twelve o'clock rolled around, and the rangers were early. Gage and Sydney sat down next to each other, while Walker and Trivette ordered their drinks.  
  
"So," Gage started. "How does Walker and Trivette know these guys?"  
  
"I think he said he knew one of their fathers."  
  
"That's right." came from a strange voice.  
  
Gage and Sydney both jumped and laid eyes on the young man standing behind them. Walker, too, noticed the voice and had came over greeting them.  
  
"Trent, Carlos, Kim," he hugged each. "How have you guys been? How's the work coming?"  
  
"We're doing just fine." Carlos added shaking Trivette's hand. "Where's Alex?"  
  
"She's at home taking care of Angela." Walker said it without thinking.  
  
"Who's Angela?" Kim asked surprised.  
  
"Angela's our daughter." the old ranger answered.  
  
"You old son of a gun, you guys got married? When?" Trent asked starting another round of hugs. Gage and Sydney just sat there watching.  
  
"A little over a year ago. We tried to reach you guys, but couldn't. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Walker." Kim rang in. "We want to see pictures though."  
  
"Okay." he answered remembering their real reason for meeting. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet two of Dallas's best. These are Rangers Gage and Cooke."  
  
"Hi, Sydney. It's nice to meet you." Sydney said introducing herself, shaking hands with Kim then Carlos and finally Trent.  
  
"Hello." he said in a deep voice, shocked by the power of the female rangers handshake.  
  
Noticing this, Gage quickly stepped in introducing himself as "Gage".  
  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Trent Malloy, this is my best friend Carlos Sandoval, and this is Kim Sutters. Without her, we wouldn't know when to go to the bathroom." Trent praised. Causing Kim to blush for a moment.  
  
"Okay. Shall we get started?" the senior ranger asked sitting down at their now full table.  
  
End chapter one. Two coming shortly  
  
note: if anyone could tell me exactly how long gage and syd have been working together, tell in an e-mail to Thanks! I want to make sure I get things right. 


	2. Assignments

Hi again! Here is the second chapter. In this chap, Syd and Trent get to know each other a little better then run into Gage at the rangers' station. At this time I'd like to thank those of you that have e-mailed me any info and for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! This chap is longer than the first, though not by much. I want to try and post a chapter every two to three days (time permitting) thought I might not be able with no Internet at home.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of them (sad face) and the rest of the stuff blah, blah  
  
on to the story  
  
Chapter two: Assignments  
  
The seven spent the rest of lunch going over the case and their assignments. Gage was assigned to work with Kim and Carlos, who would later disguise himself as one of the bad guys. Sydney, much to Gage's surprise, had no problem with the idea of working with Trent.  
  
When lunch was over, the pair decided to go scoop the area and left in his Corvette. Gage was left to drive Carlos and Kim back to their office just above a bar called Uppercuts. It wasn't that he didn't like the two that kept him so silent. It was the fact that his partner, the woman he loved, was working closely with another man. When Walker had mentioned that Sydney and Trent would pose as a couple, he felt a moment of jealousy. That was always their role. Now this new guy with his black belts, and fancy car was taking his spot. They reached the office and Kim and Carlos showed Gage around.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney and Trent had scooped out the area, and went back to Trent's Martial Arts school, Thunder Karate. Trent parked in front, and opened both the car door and the front door. He followed her in then led her to his office where they could observe what was going on below.  
  
"Oh my goss, Trent. This place is amazing!" the young, black headed woman praised. "And you guys started this yourselves?!"  
  
"Yep, sure did. This place helps a lot of children and adults who are going through tough times. It gives them a place to learn self discipline, focus, and self confidence."  
  
"That's great. I bet you have a lot of really great students here." she said looking around at all the trophies. She concluded that he must be pretty good himself. Maybe as good as Walker.  
  
"Yes. All of them are great." he said smiling as he watched the class work on their high kicks.  
  
"Is it hard trying to run this place and Thunder Investigations?" Sydney asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"No." he answered straight. "Not really. Sometimes I find myself wanting to be here more than at work or just the opposite. This place is a haven for me. Kim and Carlos are the best co-workers, friends anyone could ask for."  
  
She looked at him and asked, "How long have you known them?"  
  
"Carlos and I grew up together, and Kim we met through Butch when we first started Thunder Investigations. Carlos was a detective here in Dallas before that."  
  
"Wow! I bet that was exciting." Sydney commented as he sat down and offered her a chair.  
  
"So, how long have you and your partner been working together?" he asked trying to remember the name.  
  
"About two and a half years." Syd answered with a smile.  
  
"Wow." he commented. "That's quite a while. Are you guys close? Do you spend much time together outside of work?" He tried not to sound nosy.  
  
"Actually, most of our time that we have, we spend together." She tried to make it sound like they were just friends, but Trent took it another way.  
  
"So you guys are what...dating?...Engaged?..."  
  
"No!" She stopped him before he could go on. "He's my best friend. We're not dating or anything like that. Besides we're not suppose to you know with being partners." She tried to explain to him.  
  
"But you care about him greatly, and what can they do if you were dating?" Trent implied calmly.  
  
"They could fire us." she answered. "And...I do care about him...his well being."  
  
There was a long silence between the nervous ranger and the intrigued PI. Finally Trent broke the silence by offering to drive Sydney back to the station and home. She accepted and they were off.  
  
They arrived at the Rangers' Station, and Sydney showed Trent where she and Gage worked. She packed up some of the files off her desk then scanned over Gage's making sure not to miss anything. While she was doing that, Trent combed over her desk spotting a picture on the corner. He picked it up and scanned it closer. The picture contained two people smiling very brightly. With what she had just told him about their relationship, he asked his next question.  
  
"When was this taken?" He turned it so she could see.  
  
"Oh...that? That was taken about a year ago on a picnic." She was referring to the picture of her and Gage with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She remembered that afternoon. The warm sun light dancing on their skin. No clouds in the sky. Everything was perfect. They had thrown around a football and a few frisbees before Gage had began chasing her and had grabbed her. Alex had happened to have the camera in hand at the time and took the picture. It was one of several pictures Sydney had of them together in close proximity. Most with his arms around her. Which she secretly hid the fact that she loved those pictures the most.  
  
They were just getting ready to leave when Gage walked in. "Oh,...hey, Syd. Trent. What are you guys doing here so late?" he asked looking over the pair.  
  
"I had to get a few papers off my desk...before heading home." She smiled setting the picture back down on the desk.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" Gage asked kindly.  
  
"No. Trent's taking me home. But thanks. Catch you later, Gage." She said patting him on the shoulder as she walked out of the office. Trent exchanged handshakes with Gage and followed Sydney out.  
  
He followed Sydney up the stairs and to her door. They walked in silence. She got her keys out and unlocked the door. She invited him in when he had asked for an Aspin. He waited in the living room. She brought the two Advil and a glass of water out to Trent who was looking over at some pictures on the wall.  
  
"Is this from Walker and Alex's wedding?" Trent asked pointing to a picture of everyone wearing nice dresses and suites.  
  
"Yeah. That was right after the wedding."  
  
He pointed to another and said, "That's you and Gage. You guys make a really cute couple." He laughed swallowing the pills. "Well, it's late. We all need our rest. So I'll see you in the morning? Am I picking you up?"  
  
"No. I'm driving my car tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. See you then. Have a nice evening."  
  
"You, too." she yelled after him.  
  
End chapter two. Three coming. Hope you liked it. Not too long I hope. See ya soon! 


	3. This is going to be fun!

I'm back! I hope that I don't keep too many people waiting on me to update everyday. I'm trying to get so many chapters done so that I can post sooner than usual (for me anyway). Thanks again to all the readers. God bless you. I know that not a lot of action has happened yet, but we're getting close.  
  
Summary: This time, Gage and Kim talk, set up a prank, Trent and Gage duke it out, and that's where it ends. On to it. Note: I'm still Wolfsong.  
  
Chapter three: This is going to be fun.  
  
The next morning, Gage headed over to Thunder Investigations instead of the rangers' station as ordered. He meet Carlos and Kim there, and they all got Carlos ready in his disguise. Walker stopped by right before Carlos left and gave him the info he needed, then he was off. Walker left as well, and headed back to the rangers' station. Gage decided to stay and hang out with Kim.  
  
"So, how long you known those two?" he asked as she handed him a cup of coffee, referring to Trent and Carlos.  
  
"Since I started working here. How long have you and Sydney known each other?"  
  
"Well, we've been partners for almost three years."  
  
"And did you know each other before that?"  
  
"Some. Yeah."  
  
"Are you guys close?" Kim asked to try and open her new friend up some.  
  
"Yeah. We watch each others backs all the time on and off duty. In our free time, we watch movies and hang out together."  
  
"Sounds like you're close. That's good." Kim said noticing something else there. "Gage, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. It's just me, I guess." He was unsure if he wanted to go on about how he felt. She was already reading his mind.  
  
"Let me guess; you want to get closer to her, but she keeps pushing you away."  
  
"Are you physic or something?"  
  
"No. I'm kinda going through the same thing." She said moving to the sofa, sitting next to him.  
  
"Really? It doesn't seem like you would have trouble." Gage commented using his charm to ease the tension that had set in. The blue eyed blonde could do that well.  
  
"Yeah. It just seems like he's too busy to notice."  
  
"Are you guys close?" Gage asked with suspicion.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. We're real close. It just seems we can't get close. Do you see what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah. At least he's not pushing you away when you try to get close. Everytime I try something, she pushes me away saying we can't be together."  
  
"Well, maybe both of our lucks will change." Kim said raising her glass. They clashed glasses and drank to their odd luck.  
  
About an hour after Carlos left, Trent and Sydney came into the office hearing the sound of a man and woman laughing hard and strong. They entered the office to find Gage and Kim sitting on the couch, cracking up. Trent asked, "What's so funny, guys?"  
  
Kim said through her laughs, "Gage...just...told me...how he and Trivette...blew up...Jimmy's car and...the wedding tuxes."  
  
Gage just sat there and laughed, then said, "We've been sitting here for the last hour exchanging stories." He informed everyone. He and Kim looked at each other and started laughing again. Sydney and Trent just looked at them and looked at each other, then instinctively, Sydney looked up. And there it was. A ball of cranberries hanging over their heads.  
  
"You were expecting mistletoe, weren't you, Syd?" Gage teased then pulled a piece of mistletoe out and held it over his head, and said, "Any takers?"  
  
Kim took that as a cue. Little did the two know that Gage and Kim had planned that to see their reactions and it had worked. She landed a kiss on him so hard that if he hadn't have been sitting down he would have fallen over.  
  
The looks on Sydney and Trent's faces were priceless. That shocked her so much, she wanted to floor Kim. She quickly spit out a comment to make up for the silence. "That's funny, Gage. I thought you would try something else on me."  
  
"Why should I?" he asked smiling, Kim's hands resting on his arm and shoulder. "Everytime I try to get a kiss from you it usually gets me hurt."  
  
"So you're giving up?" Syd asked unsure about whether to more shocked that her partner would give up on kissing her than Kim kissing him. "I just thought I'd see who was willing to give me a kiss, and not have to work for it." he said getting up. He walked to the door, opened it, then turned back. "I'll pick you up at twelve, Kim. I'm going to the gym."  
  
"Bye." she yelled after him. "If you two aren't doing anything, Sydney and I need to go pick out dresses."  
  
"We're not doing anything until Walker calls." Trent informed.  
  
"Good. Come on, Sydney. This is going to be fun. Finally another woman to hang out with. See ya, Trent." Kim yelled out the door. Following behind, Sydney yelled bye to Trent as well. Standing alone in his office he replayed what had just happened. Confused, he decided to head to the gym. Looking at every gym he could think of before he finally remembered that Gage was a ranger and headed to the station. He asked at the front desk, and headed to the gym.  
  
When Trent entered, he saw Gage near the front by a punching bag. He walked over there, slapped Gage on the back, then quickly blocked an elbow to the head.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, Gage. It's just me." Trent said pulling Gage's arm down.  
  
"Oh, Trent...sorry. Reaction. Nice block."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gage asked toweling himself off.  
  
"Well, the girls went shopping for dresses about an hour ago. I forgot you were a ranger." He smiled embarrassed.  
  
"Sydney's a ranger, too. My partner."  
  
"Yeah. I know that. I thought...since we're going to be working together we should know each other better."  
  
"Sydney won't talk about me." Gage said hitting the bag a few more times. Trent stepped behind and held the bag.  
  
"In fact, she's talked a lot about you. Mostly how you've been trying to kiss her lately."  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No. No problem. Just wondering why."  
  
"That's none of you business." He hit the bag harder that time.  
  
"What's wrong? Worried I'm going to take your place? As I see it, that can't happen."  
  
"Oh...why not?" Gage asked moving to the mat.  
  
Trent saw it as a challenge and threw his jacket on the ground. "Because...she cares for you."  
  
"Of course she does. She's my partner." Though he knew that just because they were partners, didn't mean she cared about him.  
  
"That's not it." Trent said following the circle they were walking.  
  
"What makes you think you know us? Huh? You've seen us one day and you're ready to tell me how the partner I've had for three years feels about me? What authority do you have?" Gage was getting furious. He started to charge Trent.  
  
"You don't want to do this." Trent warned.  
  
"You going to wipe the floor with me, or something?"  
  
They collided. Blow after blow each was still standing. Gage had busted Trent's lip. Trent had returned that blow by kicking Gage in the face, cutting his eyebrow. The fight was ending. Both showed their skills well, but it seemed that Trent was going to beat Gage. In an instant that changed. With one swift kick to the abdomen, Trent hit the ground barely able to breath. Gage looked down at the beaten PI, picked up the shirt that had been ripped off, and walked out grabbing his coat on the way. Leaving everyone stunned.  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. Okay the thought of Gage and Trent fighting is just too much to think about without smiling. Enjoy! *^_^* 


	4. A Few Good Licks

Okay enough with the short little intros, you want to know what happened after the fight, right? Well, here it is. Disclaimer, author, etc. all the same summary: what happens after the fight, Gage confesses, Sydney cries  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter four: A Few Good Licks.  
  
He had finally gotten his brow to stop bleeding, and viewed the other marks left on him by the young PI. An almost black eye and a few bruises here and there was all that covered the ranger. He didn't know why he had lashed out so, but he had. Right in front of his co-workers he had fought for no reason other than because he was afraid he was losing Sydney.  
  
It was getting close to twelve, and Gage would have to leave soon to pick up Kim. He hoped that Trent or Sydney wasn't there when he arrived. Luck was partially with him today when only Kim's car was parked in front. He parked across the street, then walked up the stairs to the office.  
  
When he entered, Kim ran over to him noticing the cut and bruises. She asked him what had happened, and all he said was, "I don't want to talk about it." She respected that wish and the two went to lunch.  
  
The rest of the evening the small group waited at Thunder Investigations for Walker and Trivette to call. No one mentioned anything about the way the two men looked. Around five Walker called informing them to meet at the warehouse. The small team moved into action. Trent and Sydney in his Corvette, and Gage and Kim in his car. They were off, and soon arrived at the warehouse.  
  
Trent and Sydney got out and entered as discussed by Carlos inside pretending to be Juan Sanchez. He had made a deal with the drug lords to buy six hundred kilos of heroin for 1.8 million dollars, and had promised that his partners, Tom and Becky Wilson, would bring the money at five thirty. It had just turned that when they entered the room.  
  
Carlos went over and greeted them warmly noting Trent's black eye and busted lip. "Tom, Becky, how are you? It's nice that you could join us."  
  
"It's nice to be here, Juan." Sydney greeted back.  
  
"Here's the money you asked for." Trent said handing the briefcase to Carlos.  
  
"Thanks, Tom." Carlos smiled then handed the case to the dealer. As soon as it left his hands Walker, Trivette, and Gage stormed the room. Sydney waiting just around the corner.  
  
The drug lords realized what was happening and tried to flee. Three of them ran towards the front entrance where Walker and Trivette were awaiting them. Carlos and Trent held off two more while Sydney and Gage chased the remaining three out back. Gage caught up with one, and with a swift kick, the man was out cold. Sydney continued after the other two while Gage quickly handcuffed his.  
  
The crooks ran through the back alley and across the street. Gage quickly caught up with one that had passed Sydney. She was fighting with one on the dock. Gage quickly intercepted the last, cuffed him, and while loading him into the squad car, heard a woman screaming.  
  
The voice was Sydney's. He came up on them as the man tossed Sydney off the dock. Gage tackled the man, punching him until he was unconscious, then jumped in head first after Sydney. Her foot had gotten caught in a rope and he quickly untangled it. He pulled her back up on the pier and found her still breathing. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He didn't want her to get a cold, so he picked her up, carried her over, and sat on a bench with her still in his arms.  
  
She was shaking. It was all he could do until another squad car arrived. Luckily one came quicker than he had hoped. He got in with her and rode back to the warehouse. Both were given a blanket and ordered to go home. He got out of the squad car, her still in his arms wrapped in a blanket, and placed her in his car. Walker and the others saw this happening and yelled, "Gage, what happened?"  
  
"She fell in the river. I'm taking her home. She'll be fine." He got in and drove off.  
  
Instead of taking her to her apartment, he headed to his. She was still in shock when he pulled the car into the lot and still didn't realize what was happening until he had carried her in and laid her on the couch. He ran into his room and grabbed a warm sweater and a pair of pants.  
  
When he returned she asked, "Gage, what happened? Why am I all wet?"  
  
"You fell into the river. You're goin' to be fine, but we need to get you out of these wet clothes. Here..." he said helping her off with her top shirt and jacket. He handed her the sweater and pants then left the room so she could dress.  
  
He was back in his room getting ready to put a dry shirt on when she walked in. At first she didn't notice and thanked him. He turned to face her and she noticed him and screamed. "Gage, your ribs! Your stomach's all blue!" She ran over to him and softly touched his torso.  
  
He moaned. "Guess that guy hit harder than I thought." blaming it on the fight at the warehouse.  
  
"That didn't happen at the warehouse. What happened between you and Trent?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing. We just had a few licks. That's all." He pulled on his grey sweat shirt, hiding the bruises.  
  
"Francis Gage, that's a lie and you know it. Before you left, both of you were fine. When we got back both you and Trent had black eyes and looked like crap. Now tell me what happened." she begged again.  
  
Gage finally broke down and moved to the living room. She followed waiting for an answer. "I went to the gym like I said. About an hour latter Trent came and started asking questions. I told him it was none of his business, and we started fighting. He acted like he was going to wiped the floor with me, and I lost control. I beat him."  
  
"Gage," she started softly, "what was none of his business?"  
  
"Us." He answered looking at the floor. "But there is no us, never has been. Never will be. We'll always be just friends and partners." He looked up at her from his seat on the couch. "I guess I can't accept that." A long silence grew between the partners. Then Gage shifted his weight and said, "As soon as this case is over, I'm going to accept a job offer in New York. If we can't be together, I need to be far away."  
  
"Gage, what are you saying?" She was almost to tears.  
  
"Sydney, I love you. I can't change that. But I'm not going to stay here and torture myself knowing I can't have you. Now you can stay here, sleep in the bed and in the morning I'll drive you back to the office. Goodnight."  
  
When he had finished he laid down on the couch, turned off the lights and closed his eyes. Shocked, Sydney left him alone and went into his bedroom. Just like her, the apartment held several pictures of the two, but to her surprise, right beside his bed on the night stand was a picture of her. She laid down and pulled the cover up to her neck and fell asleep.  
  
End chapter four. Five coming. Note: I'd like to see what people think would happen if he did take the job in NY. Note: this story takes place before 9/11. If anyone wants to use songs in their story, 'Naked to the Pain' by James Bonamy would be a great song for the situation. If you want the lyrics just e-mail and I'll send them to ya. Who knows, I might eventually play out what I think might happen. But not for a while. You don't have to, just thought it might be nice. Thanks again for stayin' this long! A little more action in this one, eh?! *^_^* 


	5. Assessing Damage, Mending Wounds

Hope the last chapter didn't stun you guys too much. I wanted to throw in something juicy. Well, I'm runnin' out of intros, but that's better anyway. You want to read the story. This chap: Carols gets filled in, Syd goes missin', and if I tell anymore it will be giving too much away, but this chapter ends with the start of a new twist. Disclaimer: the poem used later in this chap was wrote by my friend, Selby Jane, and is used with permission. She told me that she would eventually post some of her poems some time. On to the story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter five: Assessing Damage, Mending Wounds  
  
The next morning when Gage woke up, he went into the bedroom to find Sydney wasn't there. Just a note on the pillow.  
  
Dear Gage,  
Thank you for letting me stay and the clothes. They'll be  
waiting on you desk. Trent and Carlos called. Carlos is going  
to come by and pick you up later. I was going to take your car,  
but decided to take a walk. I don't know where I'm going. I  
just know I need to be alone. I will see you later. Syd  
  
Walker had given both the day off. With it being close to Christmas it would have been a nice day to shop. But he had other plans. He got dressed and got in his car. He didn't know where she would be, but he had all day to look.  
  
That day Walker, Trivette, Trent, Carlos, and Kim all gathered at Uppercuts. Walker had to leave to run errands for Alex, and the others decided to break out the Christmas decorations.  
  
"So how are Gage and Sydney doing?" Kim asked hanging a ball on the tree.  
  
"Walker gave both the day off." Trivette informed while helping Carlos hang some garland.  
  
"I talked to Syd at Gage's. They seem to be doing fine. She said he was still sleeping on the couch." Carlos informed.  
  
"The couch?" Trent questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't he?" Carlos asked feeling in the dark.  
  
"Gage likes Sydney." Kim and Trivette answered at the same time. And looked at each other.  
  
"Does Sydney like Gage?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I suspect that she does. She talks a lot about him." Trent answered.  
  
"At the office they argue a lot over stupid things, and he's always playing jokes on her. Sometimes it looks like they're a married couple, sometimes like they want to kill each other." Trivette informed them.  
  
"So if he likes her and she likes him, why aren't they together?" Carlos asked confused.  
  
"She doesn't think they can. It goes like this..." Trivette and the others explained to Carlos all that he had missed.  
  
Meanwhile, Gage was still driving around looking for Sydney. He had checked everywhere. Her apartment, work, all the different gyms, shelters, parks, even the hospital and the morgue showing her picture to people. He decided to drive down by the docks, and sure enough there she was. Sitting on a park bench with nothing but the sweater and pants she had borrowed on. He parked the car and got the blanket from the back. Quietly he walked over and without saying a word wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "You looked cold." he commented as she turned to face him.  
  
"You followed." She sighed. She was glad to see his face. So warm and comforting. She wanted to run into his arms, but was afraid of what might happen.  
  
"I...I had to." he announced. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was out of line. Let's just forget it."  
  
There was about five feet of distance between them. She climbed off the bench and started to walk towards him. "No, Gage. I don't want to forget last night. It...it made me realize something. At any moment in time I could lose the things I hold most dear. My friends. You." She had been walking towards him while saying this, and now there was less than a foot of space between them. "Don't take that job in New York. Stay in Dallas. Stay with me."  
  
He stood there a while. He watched her shaking and took her in his arms. Her small frame begged his for warmth. Another second passed before she spoke. "Gage, I love you, too. I'm just so scared that if this doesn't work our friendship and partnership could end."  
  
He hushed her with his finger and said, "I won't let that happen." Then he leaned down and kissed her. He half expected her to tear away from him, but instead found her urging the kiss on.  
  
The two decided to go back to his place and rest. When they got there, Syd noticed that there was nothing festive in his apartment. So she asked, "Where are all your decorations?"  
  
He got in to the top of the closet and handed her the boxes. His tree however was missing. So they got in his car and drove to the nearest tree lot. The one they got was almost too big to fit on top of his car.  
  
They finally got it home and up into his apartment. They set it in the living room next to the TV. Syd drug two of the smaller boxes over, and Gage carried the larger one. When they were finished, Sydney handed Gage the angel and he reached up and placed it atop the tree. It was the most beautiful tree. Trimmed with bright lights and white tinsel and icicles on it. He turned off the lights, happy that they were doing something they would normally do together but now doing it together, and he snuggled on the couch next to her.  
  
Sydney turned and looked up at him. She pulled a piece or paper out if her pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Gage asked spying it.  
  
"When I first entered the park I found this under a rock on the bench. When I read it, it really made me think." She handed it to Gage who read through it.  
  
I am alone. I am in a world that is quite unknown. The light I had once found. Alas, has been buried in the ground. Do not make a sound for me. For it will be lost in the vast sea. I guess it was worth the cost. I am no less. I must go. But let's still be friends. But I've got to be me. I wish you could have seen.  
  
"Wow. That's an...awesome poem. I can see why it could make you think, but what did it make you think about that changed your mind?" he asked folding it back up.  
  
"When I read it, it made me think of you. Of how every time you try to get close I would push you away. You respected me enough to not go any farther. You told yourself that if I wouldn't be with you, we could still be friends, but you were going to move." She rubbed his clean shaved face softly. "It made me realize that you loved me enough, and wanted me to be happy even if it meant you being sad."  
  
Again she looked him deeply in the eyes. "You've been so worried the last couple days about whether I was falling for Trent. At first,...he intrigued me. But he wasn't you. You've been my rock and I've always felt safe with you. Reading that made me realize that that was what I wanted. Besides, Trent's in love with Kim."  
  
"He tried to tell me that you talked a lot about me to him. I wouldn't listen. I should have. I know you're worried about how this will affect our jobs, I am, too. So if it will make you feel better, until we find out how things at the office work, we can keep silent, but only in public. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." She said kissing him.  
  
"Yes!" he screamed so loud she jumped. "Sorry. I'm just so happy that we're both safe and happy."  
  
They slept on the couch that night leaving the tree on. The last thought Sydney had before she closed her eyes was. 'Not as safe as you think.'  
  
End chapter five. Six coming. I know mean place to leave with the new twist. I hope no one worried that I wouldn't put them together. I had to. They're meant to be. I hope I'm staying in character with this story. The next chapter has some more action, and has more to do with the title of the story. See y'all later! *^_^* 


	6. Ante Up

Okay hope you like the new twist. Puma hasn't read this story yet, and just read up to chapter five last night. She was about ready to kill me to tell her what happens. You all are probably doing the same thing. Well, we don't find out in this chapter. (moment of silence...crickets...laughter) just kidding.  
  
Summary: Gage finds out why they're 'not as safe as they think'  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter six: Ante Up  
  
The next morning, the two rangers arrived at the station after stopping by Syd's to change, and found everyone there waiting for them at their desks, even Alex and Angela. When they walked in everyone yelled, "Surprise! Welcome back!"  
  
Stunned, Sydney looked at her partner who only shrugged. "I didn't put them up to it." he insisted.  
  
"No. This was our idea." Kim said. "You've been through quite a bit, and we wanted to make you feel welcomed."  
  
"Oh, thanks, guys." She said hugging them. "This is so sweet. And cupcakes."  
  
"Well, we were going to send you flowers, but you weren't in the hospital, and we didn't know where you were, so...we tried this." Walker informed hugging his wife and daughter.  
  
"And you and Gage are the only two who hasn't replied for my Christmas party." Alex informed handing both rangers a card.  
  
"Of course we'll come, Alex. Wouldn't miss it." Gage then asked, "Who all's going to be there?"  
  
"You two, Trent, Carlos, Kim, Trivette and Erika, and Butch." Alex listed everyone. Gage and Sydney had now become friends with the bartender at Uppercuts named Butch and were interested in him.  
  
A week later  
  
They got a call that day to the scene of a murder where a man had been stabbed in the heart.  
  
"What did they stab him with?" Gage asked as the detective lead them over.  
  
"Whoever it was used a knife. Here..." he said handing them a bag with a knife in it. "Not uncommon."  
  
"I wonder what the red flower is for?" Gage thought aloud. "No one knows. Ranger Cooke, this was left for you. It's the second on we've found. Please excuse me." he said handing Sydney an envelope.  
  
"The second one? He must be mistaken. There must be another Cooke..."  
  
"No." she interrupted. "It's for me, and it's not the second."  
  
"What?" Gage asked confused.  
  
"Right before we went to work on that heroin case I received a weird letter. At first I thought it was nothing. Then the second one came."  
  
"So this is the third one." he said scared.  
  
"The fourth. You remember the house that was robbed?" He shook his head. "Well, that's where the 'first one' was."  
  
"The cops don't know about the other two? Sydney, why didn't you tell me?" He took her in his arms as she started to cry.  
  
"I thought it was just a prank."  
  
"Here. Let's go see Walker and show him the letters. Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They headed back to her apartment, got the other letters and items, then headed to the rangers station. When they got there Walker wasn't there and neither was Trivette. They decided to see if their PI friends could help.  
  
"So what do you think, Trent? Is she in trouble?"  
  
"She very well could be. This guy sounds serious. Let's read over each letter and try to match things up." He began to read them aloud. "Letter one: Queen of my Heart, Right now we can not be together. Fear not, for I soon will be out, and we will be one. I promise to take care of you. I'll be your Ace in the Hole.  
Until later my love, my queen.  
Thatcher  
  
Letter two: My queen, You did well today. You and your partners work well together. But the two blonde men were fairly shaken. Has the Jacks been fighting over you? Don't worry. I'm out now. And I will give those two Kings a Royal Flush. Thatcher Letter three: My love, I've searched far and wide to find the perfect bride. Will you take the bait and be my mate? We'll have a Full House with Three of a Kind. Me and you. Not just in my mind. Don't fret my queen. I'll protect our hive. Thatcher  
  
Letter four: My queen, You're making me angry. You've ignored me letters of love and now you're out playin' Straight with the King who hides his swords. Obviously you don't know how to play your cards. But don't worry I'll take your Two of Hearts and turn them  
into ONE!  
Thatcher  
  
And that's it."  
  
When he had finished reading each letter, he made a copy of each and put the originals away. "Okay, Carlos, you take the first letter and highlight anything weird." Trent handed him the copy of the first letter and a high lighter. "Gage, Sydney, you guys take the second, and do the same. Here, Kim." he handed her the third. "You do the same. Use different methods. If something is spelt wrong do it one way. If several words belong together do them another." He instructed working on the last letter.  
  
Ten minutes passed and soon everyone was done. Trent took out a blank piece f paper and separated it into columns. "Okay. Now let's take the words that fit together and place them in the columns. Them let's look at the content." He did so, fitting the highlighted words into the list. Soon he began asking Sydney what she thought they meant.  
  
"Well, the second one came after we made the bust. I think you two," she said pointing at Gage and Trent, "are the two blonde Jacks."  
  
"I think she's right." Kim added. "Here he says that they were fairly shaken. You guys had just fought that day."  
  
"Kim's right on that, but the fourth letter is what I don't get." Carlos said reading a few lines off the paper. "...now you're playing straight with the King that hides his swords...playing your cards...hey someone give me a deck of cards."  
  
"Carlos?" Trent asked trying to follow him.  
  
"Yeah. Playing cards." Trent handed the deck to Carlos. Kim snickered and teased, "You have playing cards." Trent and Carlos just shrugged. Carlos quickly sorted the cards laying out all the Kings, Queens, Jacks and the two of hearts. "Okay. Now the first letter came with a spade, yellow flower and he called you his queen." He laid out the Queen of Spade. "The second was with a wooden club and a red flower and he calls Gage and Trent Jacks and Kings; and says he'd give them a royal flush." He laid out the Queen of Clubs. "The third was found at a house that had been robbed. There was a diamond ring attached to a leaf on it. And again calls you his queen; and says you'll have a full house and be three of a kind." The Queen of Diamonds was laid down. "And finally, the last was found on a dead man stabbed in the heart. The knife had a red flower on it. Again he calls you his queen, and again refers to a King, one with a hidden sword." He laid the King of Hearts down. "He also says he'll take your two of hearts and make it one." The two of hearts was placed down. "'You don't know how to play your cards' . He thinks he's playing a card game."  
  
"Or he's obsessed with cards." Trent added. "Good job, Carlos."  
  
"Or he was obsessed with gambling." Sydney threw in. "Gage, you remember that case a while back where we arrested a bunch of men for gambling illegally?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah. One of the guys was obsessed with gambling cards."  
  
"Do you think it could be him?" Kim asked.  
  
"He went to jail, and his time is up. I think it's him, guys. What should we do?" Gage noticed that she was really starting to become frightened. Though they weren't suppose to show their affections for each other in public, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders letting her lean against his chest. Carlos was clearing things up, and Kim and Trent just stared at each other. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Walker about this. If this guy finds out that he knows, he might become more violent."  
  
"You're right, Trent. It's best if the four of us know right now, and no one else." She said as they moved to the couch still watching the rangers. "Besides, Walker has his wife and daughter to think of. He doesn't need to worry about Gage and Sydney."  
  
"But you know he does. Their like his kids. He feels he has to protect them."  
  
"I respect that. You know something, Trent, sometimes it seems...and maybe it's just me...but it seems that you feel you have to protect me and Carlos; but not so much Carlos."  
  
"What do you mean, Kim?" He shifted so as to face her.  
  
"It seems like you never want me to help on a case." She said solemnly.  
  
"That's because I don't want you to get hurt. You're right. I am more protective of you because I know Carlos can take care of himself. Not that you can't. I just feel..."  
  
"Like you want...to protect me." She emphasized the want.  
  
"Yeah. I think that's it." he leaned back and smiled.  
  
"Trent, I appreciate that very much, but you know yourself that if need be I can defend myself. You taught me how to. So in that way you're always there to protect me. Even if you're all the way on the other side of Dallas."  
  
He laughed at this. "Come on. Let's give those two some room. How about dinner? Just the two of us." he said smiling at her.  
  
"What about Carlos?" she questioned.  
  
"He has a date. And he already left. So what do you say?" he asked again in that low, sexy voice.  
  
She couldn't resist it. The smile, his voice, those eyes that pierced her heart, the way him being this close to her made her heart rush. She shook her head yes and the two said goodbye to the rangers entangled in each other. Trent grabbed their jackets, helper her on with hers, and left.  
  
End chapter six. Seven coming. Next time: what happens on Trent and Kim's night out. See I promised more action. The thing with the cards is that I was looking at my deck one night and noticed the way the different cards looked. The cards described here are called "INVINCIBLE" made by the Western Publishing Company, Inc from 1979. I know not all card decks are the same. I checked. The name Thatcher is the name of this guy that was at a Christian retreat. He was cute, Christian and has the coolest name. Well, hope you've liked it so far. Later! *^_^* 


	7. Not Another lonely Day

No intro this time. Just straight to the story. Okay, there's something in this chapter that I personally think would work, but can't find anyone else who thinks so. Tell me what you think.  
  
Summary: Trent and Kim go out to eat and end up spending some tine together. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter seven: Not Another Lonely Day  
  
Trent and Kim had decided to go see a short movie at the old theater and then went to an outdoor eating place, though it was winter, that served Root Beer and pretzels.  
  
"This isn't the night I had planned on." Kim said before taking a bite out of a huge pretzel.  
  
"What were your plans?" Trent asked, taking a bite of his own.  
  
"Well, I was going to go home and finish the first book in this series I've been wanting to read. Then go to the library and rent the second." She informed her blonde haired friend.  
  
"You're reading a series of books? I didn't know that." He said realizing he didn't know all that much of his female companion's personal life. "What's it called?"  
  
"It's the Reno Western Saga. The next book is called 'Rimrock'." She informed him. "Yeah, Trent, I was thinking, if we want to catch this guy before he gets any more serious and kills Gage or Sydney, we need to think of a way to do that, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now, I had this idea. It might be a little risky, but I think it'll work." She went on to describe her plan while he listened carefully, enjoying the sound of her voice in hi ears.  
  
"That just might work, Kim. But let's tell them tomorrow. She's just so shaken up. And anyway, it's almost midnight." He said starting the engine.  
  
"Are you serious?" She checked her watch.  
  
"As a heart attack." He flashed a smile at her as they pulled onto the street.  
  
They drove most of the way back in silence. He had promised to pick her up in the morning since he had kept her out so late. He pulled in front of her building.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen your place." He commented out of nowhere.  
  
"Really? Well, come on in." She said half pulling him through the door after he had walked her to her room.  
  
"Wow!" he said glancing around. "This is nice." She took him by the hand and led him around. When they finished, the pot of coffee she had put on when they first came in was ready.  
  
"Want some?" she offered, going into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." He followed her in. "I thought that was very sweet of Gage comforting Sydney like that in the office."  
  
"Me, too. I can't believe they can't see it. I mean how hard is it," she said turning to hand him the coffee. "for people to see that they belong together." She nearly chocked on her words when she met his stare.  
  
"Well," he said as she moved passed him into the living room, "maybe they just can't see it yet. Do you have any Christmas music?"  
  
"Yeah. Right there." She pointed to a large stack of tapes and CDs. "Help yourself."  
  
He laid his jacket down, and picked up the stack of CDs. Flipping through them he found an old classic. He put it in the CD player and hit play. The sweet vocal stylings of Brenda Lee filled the room.  
  
"You like this album, too!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. It's so...fun." He went and sat down by her on the couch. "When I was a kid..."  
  
"When?" she interrupted.  
  
He laughed and started again. "When I was a kid, we would put these songs on and listen to them."  
  
The next two hours, they swapped storied of their Christmases as kids. All of a sudden Kim screamed and started singing and dancing to the song playing.  
  
"It's Christmas eve, and snow is on the ground, Mistletoe and holly all around.  
Yes all the world is happy, but since you went away. My Christmas will be just another  
lonely day. Come on, Trent." She grabbed him and the two began dancing again. She sang the next verse before he sat down and got a drink of coffee.  
  
"I had a lonely September, October, November, too. But December is twice as lonely  
without you. For soon it will be time for Santa Claus. And surely he  
will bring you back because. Without you here beside me my world will  
be so gray. And Christmas will be just another lonely day."  
  
As the song was ending, Trent went over and put in another CD.  
When her song ended, she watched him as he skipped to the sixth song.  
He walked over to her, took her hands and said, "This is one of my  
favorites."  
  
As the song played, they started to slow dance.  
  
What makes this season magical, is what made my dream come true.  
Just seeing you. To be here with you. Oh this Christmas time. Is the  
best one ever. The greatest gift in life in life is you and me together.  
And I thank heaven for sending you here tonight. This Christmas time.  
  
They kept swaying to the music. About the middle of the second verse he began to sing along.  
  
"The one thing I wish for came true when you walked on.  
To hear you laugh again. To see you smile again. Oh this  
Christmas time. Is the best one ever. The greatest gift in  
life. Is you and me together. And I thank heaven for sending  
you here tonight. Oh this Christmas time."  
  
He sand along until the song ended, and when it did, the clock chimed announcing three o'clock.  
  
"Wow. I'd better get home. We have a long day of planning tomorrow." He said as they walked to the door.  
  
"I had a lot fun." Kim said hoping that the sound in her voice begging him to stay could not be heard. "We should do it again. Soon. Just the two of us." She was now playing with his jacket, zipping it the rest of the way up and turning down his collar.  
  
"Yeah. I had a lot of fun just sitting and talking and seeing the movie." He stared into her eyes. He could feel the warmth from them hitting his face. "See you tomorrow, Kim." He said as he turned to leave. 'Just do it.' a voice told him. She hadn't even got the door closed when he pushed it open, stepped in, and kissed he softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas." Was all he said before he headed back down the hallway.  
  
End chapter seven. Eight coming. Okay, what do you think. I've always thought Trent and Kim made a cute couple. I don't know, don't ask (unless you want to). This chapter was mainly about them. The next is the walkers party. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I kinda flip back and forth between G&S and T&K in this story. Those of you that don't t&k belong together, you can tell me so just keep it in the PG range, please? Well, on to the next chapter. Later! *^_^* 


	8. Priorities Straight

Time for the next chapter. If you seriously don't feel that t/k should be together you might not want to read the rest of this story. From now on there is a lot between g/s and t/k. It won't hurt my feelings. Summary: in this chap the walkers' have their Christmas party. No real action in this on. On to the story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter eight: Priorities Straight.  
  
It was time for Walker and Alex's party. They had spent all day on Friday decorating the ranch. This was to be Angela's second Christmas. They wanted everything to be perfect. Everyone was to arrive before five. Carlos was the last to arrive having forgotten a gift at home.  
  
When he entered, Angela was the first to greet him. She ran over and hugged him tightly around the neck. For though she had only seen him a few weeks ago, and had only seen him twice before, he was her favorite of the Pis. That was fine with him. In his mind: Trent had Kim (though that wasn't proven), Gage had Sydney (that wasn't proven either), Trivette had Erica, Walker had Alex, Butch had his daughter, and he had Angela.  
  
Everyone talked a while, discussing small cases and nonsense from work. Trivette even told how Gage continued to annoy Sydney. Though secretly she enjoyed it. The Walkers took them on a tour of the ranch, though everyone had seen it at least once before. Angela even showed them her room which had a picture of everyone by her bed next to her teddybear.  
  
The food was just coming out of the oven and Trent and Sydney placed the silverware on the table.  
  
"So you kissed. It's sweet." Sydney said softly.  
  
"That was just two days ago. She hasn't said anything to me."  
  
"Have you said anything to her about it?"  
  
"No. But that's just it. She won't talk about anything." His voice became worried. "I'm afraid I scared her away, Syd."  
  
"Trent, go pull her aside before we eat and talk. Ask her to help you get presents out of your car.'  
  
"Could work if I had presents in my car."  
  
"Here." She handed him Gage's keys. He looked strangely at her, but blew it off. "Get the ones out of Gage's car. I can handle this."  
  
"Thanks." He went into the kitchen where Kim was. "Hey, Kim..." he got her attention. "Will you help me with something?"  
Not wanting to look suspicious, she said yes. They put their coats on and went outside.  
  
"Kim, I have a confession to make..." he started, unlocking the back of the car. "I didn't ask you to help me carry presents."  
  
"Then why are we out here?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Because...we need to talk. You haven't said anything to me all day, and you barely talked to me Friday. What's wrong?" He looked her straight in the face. "Was it the kiss?" She turned away. Too afraid that this was a dream. "It was, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I probably should have thought that one out better, but...we were having so much fun, and we were finally getting closer...I just couldn't hold myself back." He looked at her and then the snow. It was so white and pure.  
  
"Trent." His head sprung up at the sound of his name. "It was the kiss, but that's not why I haven't been talking to you. It's because...with everything that's gone on and still going on, I got caught up in thinking. Mostly about you." She looked at him and smiled. "When we first meet Gage and Sydney I got a little scared. Then I realized how Gage felt about her. So we made that ball of cranberries to see what your guys' reactions were."  
  
"What was the conclusion?" Trent asked moving beside her, leaning on the car.  
  
"The look on her face said that she wanted to floor me. It was...unconsciously jealous. Yours however shocked me." He gave her a strange look. "When you saw me kiss Gage, the look on your face was like...watching a loved one die, or your dog had just died, or you had to flush your fish down the toilet. You looked scared."  
  
"I was." He admitted. "I was scared that this new guy, a big Texas Ranger, was taking my spot. Man, Kim, I don't know why but it's felt like you've been holding back from being close. Maybe it's me, but..."  
  
She put a mental finger to his lips when she shook her head sideways. "No, Trent, I think it's been both of us all along. I think that we both have been thinking the other one's been too busy of holding back. I think we almost convinced ourselves of that until Thursday night."  
  
"I think you're right. I'm sorry if I surprised you, but that night it just felt so right. I didn't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you. With this thing with Sydney, I've realized that I need to put my priorities in place." He held her hand tightly, rubbing little circles on the top. "Another thing that has kept me from telling you anything is Carlos."  
  
"Carlos?" Kim replied, hoping her other friend wasn't secretly trying to keep them apart.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him. We grew up together. He's my best friend." He looked at her again. "I'm afraid he's going to feel left out."  
  
"I am, too, but, Trent...we can't worry about that. Carlos is an attractive man. He'll find somebody someday. We just happened to find each other first." She now had her hands cupped around his face standing in front of him. "Besides, right now...there's a very young little lady who cares for him."  
  
Trent laughed when he realized she meant Angela. He looked down at her. Her small frame covered in smiles and red hair. He knew in his heart this was the one. "I love you." Kim sank back at this. Almost surprised. "I love you, too, Trent." She said whole-heartedly. He leaned forward and imprisoned her lips with his. Softly they broke and she laid her head on his chest. "This was the only thing I wanted for Christmas."  
  
"Well, too bad. You got it for Christmas Eve."  
  
She laughed. "We still need to get those presents." About that time Carlos had pushed his head out the door and hollered them back in expressing that everyone thought they had been captured by Santa to work as his elves.  
  
"Guess we'd better get inside. Time to open presents I guess." Trent joked motioning to the boxes in his hands. They shut the car and walked inside.  
  
End chapter eight. Nine coming. Okay don't kill me. I think Trent and Kim make a sweet couple. It's something I picked up on in one of the episodes. Hope you like it so far. 


	9. Christmas Time

Hi again! This is a rather long story. But don't worry, we're more than half way. This next chapter everyone opens their presents and celebrate Christmas. Again not much action. It thought it would be sweet to have Angela "cling" to Carlos since he'd be the only one without someone. Note: I may be nearing 18, but I fully believe in Santa. Disclaimer: same as always. On to the story. Again thank you for reading this story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter nine: Christmas Time  
  
Everyone had sat down in front of the tree, moving the furniture over so they all had room on the floor. Walker was the one to hand out presents. He gave Angela hers first. She was after all about to bounce the life out of Carlos's legs. Walker and Alex had given her a doll with a bed. Gage and Sydney had went together and got her a Barbie car. Trent, Kim, Trivette and Erika followed the suite. Carlos saved his gift for last. When she opened it she was all smiles. With permission from her parents, Carlos had gotten her a remote control 4x4 Dodge pickup, the same color as her daddy's.  
  
"Uncle Carlos, how did you know?" She asked hugging his neck.  
  
"I have close connections with Santa." He beamed down at her. "And here's the recharger and an extra battery."  
  
Everyone else opened their presents. Sydney had just opened Gage's present which was a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings.  
  
"Here." Trent said handing his gift to Kim.  
  
"You open yours first." She was glad they were talking again, and handed him his.  
  
"Okay." He quickly opened it. "Kim!" he screamed as he looked at the CDs in his hand.  
  
"I thought that you might like to have your own copies." She smiled, pleased that he liked her gift.  
  
"Thank you. So much, Kim. Wow! Lonestar's This Christmas Time, Bryan White's Dreaming of Christmas, and Trisha Yearwood's The Sweetest Gift. Thank you." he hugged her. "Now...open yours." He commanded.  
  
"Okay." She dug into it tooth and nail. "Oh my goss! Trent!" Everyone turned and looked at them. "It's the second book! How did you, where did you..."  
  
"I thought you'd like your own copy." he smiled. She hugged him tightly.  
  
The rest of the evening went well. Soon it was time for everyone to leave, and the Walkers gave each a farewell hug. Angela spending longer on Carlos.  
  
The next day, Christmas morning, Angela opened the rest of her presents that Santa brought her. Kim had stayed at Trent's with him and Carlos. Sydney stayed at Gage's and had opened presents with him.  
  
That afternoon, everyone headed back over to the Walkers, sporting whatever new items they had. Alex had made another beautiful dinner. Everyone sat down, Walker gave thanks, and while he was cutting the turkey, Carlos had to ask a question that had been turning over in his mind. "I have to know, Gage, Sydney, are you guys together? Last night you looked so close and everything. It's just so sweet. I have to know."  
  
"If you must know...and we have been trying to keep this a secret...but, yes," she said looking at Gage. "we are together. The day after the bust we got together."  
  
"Both of us was worried about work, so we've kept it away from the public eye." Gage informed, holding her hand for everyone to see the proof.  
  
"That's awesome, guys!" Kim yelled. She looked at Trent as if asking whether he wanted to tell. The look on his face said let's wait so we can enjoy it first. He wanted the people he cared about the most to know how happy he and Kim were together, but he wanted to just have it be their little secret for awhile.  
  
She agreed and they went back to eating the deliciously prepared meal, leaving all thoughts of things unhappy out of their minds.  
  
End chapter nine. Tenth coming. I know it's getting long, but we have to catch Thatcher and there are still a few twists. So just hang in there. Thanks to all who have stayed this long and are staying to the end. Love to all of you! And God bless! 


	10. The Morning After

Hi! Here is the tenth chapter of our little story. Thanks again to all of you who are staying to the end. All I ask is FEED ME!! And sorry to those who feel t/k don't belong together, but extra thanks if you've stayed. On to the story. Note: the little jingle used latter in the story is off my friends computer. One day she sat down and wrote out the lyrics and gave it to me. It makes no sense, and has nothing to do with the story. My muse just wanted it in there for fun. Summary: time to take out Thatcher, (remember in real life his a nice guy), the team goes into action, and someone might not make it out alive (mental picture...lions...meat hanging from string...hungry lions) enough. On to the story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter ten: The Morning After  
  
The next day, Kim, Trent, Carlos, and Gage helped Sydney get ready to catch Thatcher. Early that morning Kim had typed up a letter asking Thatcher to meet her in the park at three. In the letter she also wrote that she was sorry for not returning his affections and for seeming to be with the King of Hearts.  
  
Gage helped Carlos set up video surveillance in the back of a van he discreetly borrowed from the rangers station. Trent was out checking the perimeter of the park, making sure all the exits were secured. Kim was helping Sydney get wired up under her shirt. "I'm so glad that you and Gage are together. You guys really do make on awesome pair."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at her friend. "When are you and Trent going to get together?"  
  
"Sydney...I...wait...how did you know I liked him?" Kim curiously asked.  
  
"Kim, I am a woman with emotions. When we meet I could tell that you felt something for him." she inquired. "Besides...Trent told me last night that he kissed you the night you went to the movies together."  
  
"Sydney, don't tell anyone. We want some time to be together. Just us."  
  
"Your own little secret." Sydney noted. "That's another reason Gage and I hid it. We liked the idea...especially at work...to let people think we weren't together."  
  
"You guys weren't together when we first met?"  
  
"No. We were just friends and partners then."  
  
"Remember when you and Trent was standing under the cranberries?"  
  
"Yeah. I was expecting mistletoe." Syd admitted.  
  
"That look on you gave me, looked like you wanted to floor me when I kissed Gage."  
  
"I did. I was ready to go over and punch ya' right in the nose."  
  
"But why?" Kim shot. " you said you weren't together. Why would you care if another woman kissed him?"  
  
Sydney couldn't answer right away. It took her a minute to run it through her mind. "I guess that I thought that though I wasn't with him that I didn't want anyone else with him."  
  
"That sounds about right." said Kim, who had just finished covering the last wire. "He is a great kisser by the way."  
  
"Kim!" Sydney screamed then laughed hard. "You're right!"  
  
Meanwhile, while the girls were up stairs, Carlos and Gage were busy setting up the equipment in the van. Gage had gotten kinda bored with all the silence and was softly singing a song that made no sense.  
  
"Young Johnny Steele has an Oldsmobile; he loves a dear little girl. She is the queen of his gas machine; she has his heart in a whirl. Now, when they go for a spin you know she tries to learn the auto so he lets her steer while he gets her ear and whispers soft and low, "Come away with me, Lucille, in my merry Oldsmobile. Down the road of life we'll fly, auto-mo- bubbling you and I. To the church we'll..."  
  
"What are you singing? It makes no sense." Carlos finally interrupted.  
  
"That is a song that is constantly playing on my computer."  
  
"And you have it memorized?" he questioned.  
  
"It plays that constant." They both laughed. "Hey, I'll teach it to ya." Gage said. They spent that time learning the lines to the song. When Sydney and Kim came out, the boys had just started in on the song again.  
  
"Young Johnny Steele has an Oldsmobile; he loves a dear little girl. She is the queen of his gas machine; she has his heart in a whirl. Now, when they go for a spin you know she tries to learn the auto so he lets her steer while he gets her ear and whispers soft and low, "Come away with me, Lucille, in my merry Oldsmobile. Down the road of life we'll fly, auto-mo- bubbling you and I. To the church we'll swiftly steal. Then our wedding bells will peal. We can go as far as you like with me in my merry Oldsmobile." They love to spark in the dark old park as they go flying along. She says she knows why the motor goes, the sparker's awfully strong. Each day they spoon to the engine's tune. Their honeymoon will happen soon. He'll win Lucille with his Oldsmobile, and then they'll softly croon. "Come away with me, Lucille, in my merry Oldsmobile. Down the road of life we'll fly auto-mo-bubbling you and I. To the church we'll swiftly steal. Then our wedding bells will peal. You can go as far as you like with me in my merry Oldsmobile." They ended in unison, and finally noticed the girls when they clapped. "Wonderful!" they shouted. "Where did you guys learn that?" Kim asked, trying to hide a smile.  
  
Carlos just pointed at Gage, who said. "It's on my computer at home." They all just laughed. About that time, Carlos's cell phone rang. He answered it and when he hung up he told them it was Trent and that everything was ready.  
  
They were off. They meet Trent on the east side of the park opposite of where Sydney was to meet Thatcher in twelve minutes. Trent pointed out on a map where all the closed exits were and the only one open was the one they used. Everyone got in place. Sydney walked right through the park. Gage hid closest to Sydney to make sure he could get to her if she needed him. Trent and Carlos was about ten yards back and Kim hung by the entrance with the van near by recording everything said.  
  
Sydney was in place, and waiting nervously. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would burn out. The only thing that kept her where she was was knowing that Gage and the others were close. If she turned to her right she could just make out Gage's form in the tree. At first she almost laughed at that, then realized what a good idea it was.  
  
Two minutes latter a man of stocky built came within ten feet of her, and slowly moved forward.  
  
"Sydney, my love, my queen, I'm so glad to finally see you again. It's been so long since we've seen each other."  
  
"Yes." She said following him. "It has been."  
  
"I'm so glad you wrote me." He was now within arm length from her. He reached out and laid both hands on her arms. The only thing that kept her from running was feeling Gage's stare on them.  
  
Perched high in a low tree, he sat, watching, waiting for the strange man to make one move so that he could take him down. They had no way to see if he was carrying any weapons, so Gage waited.  
  
Thatcher continued talking to Sydney, who played along with his game. He began talking about being in jail, and about the bust. Then he mentioned her and the king of hearts. She could tell he was getting agitated, and was worried about how he would react. About the time she checked over her shoulder he ran. He wasn't heading straight through the park. He ran along the north side of the park. Trent and Gage lit out after him with Sydney and Carlos following.  
  
No one knew that he had pulled a gun until they heard a shot fired. Carlos dropped back and called the ambulance. "Yes. We have shots fired. Shots fired." He went on to tell their location. Trent was the first to see Kim lying on the ground, her white shirt now partly red. End chapter then. Eleven coming. Okay evil ending. But you'll read the rest in the next chapter. Just feed me and it comes faster. 


	11. The Strength of Friends

Okay I 've had several chapters ready to post so I could post when I felt like it. When I sat down to start typing this chapter and opened my floppy file I found out that none of my other chapters (1-10) were on the file. At least I had them uploaded on the site. Enough of bad news, you want to read the story. Thank all of you for the reviews. Note: I have no clue what the name of the hospital is. Bare with me. Thanks!  
  
On to the story. Summary: We find out what happened to Kim. (Well, I know what happened.) And how Trent deals with it.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter eleven: The Strength of Friends  
  
Gage and Sydney reached Trent. He yelled at them to go on. Trent had his hand pressed against Kim's chest. Starring down at her, all his thoughts turned into prayers. Carlos reached the two, and knew there was nothing he could do to help. He ran to the parking lot, and waited for the ambulance.  
  
When they arrived he ran ahead of them directing them to where Kim and Trent were. The medics got out and ran over to her. Trent informed them that when he tried to move his hand, it would start bleeding again. They had him keep his hands pressed against her chest, but asked that he moved them slightly to see where she was hit. Thankfully, she was only hit in the shoulder.  
  
They got the bleeding stopped on the way to Community General. The doctors made Trent stay behind when she was taken back, but before they could , he kissed her on the forehead and she opened her eyes. His face, smiling, the last thing before the doors closed she seen.  
  
Gage, Sydney, and Carlos arrived soon after informing the cops of everything. A nurse showed them to a waiting room where they found Trent sitting on a couch, hands covered in blood. He had his face buried in them, not worried if they would leave their color on his red cheeks. He already had some on the left side from where he had hit himself trying to lay his jacket over her.  
  
They could tell he was deep in thought. No one really wanted to bother him, but they wanted to let him know they cared. Carlos walked up to him, laid his hand on his shoulder, and sat next to him. Trent just sat there, still. Looking at the floor. He then turned to meet Carlos's stare. Amazingly he hadn't been crying, yet. He had told himself to be strong first for Kim then break. Now was the time. His eyes filled with tears that streaked down his wind blown cheeks. Carlos wrapped his arms around his best friend while Gage and Sydney stood there clueless.  
  
A few minutes later, Trent broke out of his companion's comfort. "Guys, thanks," he said holding Sydney's hand, "but, right now I just need to think." He walked away, not telling them where he was going. He informed the nurse where he would be and to make sure he was told whatever was going on with Kim. He then left and turned down the hall to the right.  
  
About ten minutes after Trent had left, Walker, Alex, and Trivette showed up. Angela happened to be with Erika. They found Carlos, Gage and Sydney sitting in the waiting room. Carlos was still sitting where he was before Trent left. Gage was seated on a table, Sydney in the chair below, him stroking her hair. She had her head resting on his leg for comfort. They noticed no Trent.  
  
"Guys, where's Trent?" Alex asked worried.  
  
"He left." Sydney said, head still resting on Gage's thigh. "He said he needed to go think."  
  
"We don't know where he is." Gage added in. Walker walked over to the nurse's desk, then headed in the same direction Trent had went. Alex and Trivette just sat down with their friends and waited.  
  
Walker entered the chapel and saw Trent sitting near the front playing with something in his hands. The old ranger went and stood near him. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure." he said, still playing with the object.  
  
"What's that?" Walker asked taking the object on the chain in his hand. "A small golden cross. Looks like your fathers."  
  
"It is." Trent took it back and held it tightly in his hand. "Kim gave it to me for Christmas. She got it from Mom. When Carlos stepped out of the room for a minute, she put it around my neck and made me promise to always wear it. She had me seal it with a kiss." He began to cry again.  
  
"You guys just getting together then? Huh?" Cordell asked.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't even been on a date yet. Just the movies once." He turned and faced his friend. "Walker, I'm scared."  
  
"Well, you've come to the right place. Trust in Him. He'll get you through."  
  
About that time a nurse came in. "Mr. Malloy," she directed to the two. They turned. "Ms. Sutters in out now. Only one person at a time." Trent got up and followed her out. Walker gave him a reassuring look then headed back to tell the others.  
  
Trent followed the nurse down another hallway, and first into a room where he was instructed to wash up. The nurse then lead him into a room with only one bed. She left him there and tended to the rest of her chores. He stood there a minute and took in the scene before him.  
  
There, in the middle of the room, lying on the bed, hooked to many machines, was Kim. Trent slowly walked over and stood next to her. He pulled the chair over and sat down. He held her hand in his. Softly stroked her cheek staring at her beautiful face. He sat there a minute just staring at her. His thoughts turned into words. "I should have kept a better eye on you. I never thought about him pulling a gun. I guess I wasn't doing my job very well. Kim," he kissed her hand, "I'm sorry. I feel just awful."  
  
"That's why you never take me one a case." Trent raised his head.  
  
"Kim," he nearly yelled. "You're awake! You're okay."  
  
She took the gold cross, which was still hanging outside his shirt, in her hand. "I've got you here." She smiled. "You're still wearing it."  
  
He looked down to the cross in her hand and wrapped his hands around hers. "I've never taken it off." He sat there and stared her in the eyes. "I love you, Kim." This was the first time he had said it out loud. The first time she had heard those words come from his lips.  
  
"I love you, too, Trent." He stood up, leaned over her, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Mr. Malloy, Ms. Sutters needs her sleep. Anyway, only close relatives are allowed to stay in the rooms over night." the nurse kingly said.  
  
"I don't have any relatives in Dallas." Kim informed her. "Trent's the closest person to me. Could he stay?"  
  
"I'll have to check with the doctor. I'll tell your friends that they can come back, but just for a minute."  
  
"Okay." Kim said as Trent stood over her near the head of the bed.  
  
When Walker, Alex, and everyone came in, they formed a circle around her bed. "Hey, guys." she said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, Kim. How you doing?" Alex asked kindly as everyone hugged her softly.  
  
"I'm doing alright. My shoulder's sore and something's are unclear."  
  
"Do you have any memory loss?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No. I just don't know what hit me." Kim laughed. "Hey, Sydney, did you guys catch Thatcher?"  
  
"Yeah. We got him. This time he's not getting out."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Alright, well we had better get going. You need your rest." Walker said. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." everyone yelled as the nurse and doctor came in.  
  
"Bye, guys. Hi, Dr. Booker."  
  
"Hello, Miss Sutters, Kim." He said looking down at her chart. "You had a question about someone staying." He looked up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trent Malloy." Trent shook is hand.  
  
"I was wondering if Trent could stay with me." she said taking a hold of his hand tightly.  
  
The doctor just looked at the two. "Is he the closest thing you have to relation?" Kim shook her head. "What is he to you?" the doctor asked trying to see just how close they were.  
  
"We're co-workers..." Trent started, then looked down at Kim, who told him with her eyes to go on. "We're...together."  
  
"Oh, well...now that's sweet. Hope this didn't happen on a date." He joked. Kim and Trent just laughed.  
  
"Yes. We're a couple. This happened on a case." Trent said.  
  
"Well, since he's the closest person you have, I don't see what it would hurt. I'll have one of the nurses bring you a blanket."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Kim said.  
  
"Okay. If you need anything just press the nurses' button of send you friend out. You two have a nice night."  
  
"The same to you." Trent said to the doctor. When he left, he returned his attention back to Kim, though it had never really left her. "So...guess I'm staying the night." he joked. He had pulled the chair up as close to her as he could. Now he was able to lay his head down on his arms and stare her in the face. "I love you so much. What did I ever do without you?"  
  
"I'm so glad we finally admitted how we felt about each other." she beamed up at him.  
  
"Me, too." He stared her lovingly in the eyes. "It's late. You need your sleep."  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe read a little until I fall asleep." He laughed.  
  
About that time a nurse came in. "Mr. Malloy, a dark haired man asked me to bring this to you." She handed him the case and a note.  
He read it and laughed. "Carlos sent this in case I needed something to do."  
  
"So play." Kim commented.  
  
"you want me to? I'm not real good." he tried to admit.  
  
"Come on." She begged. "Play for me."  
  
"Okay." He got out his guitar. Slowly he started strumming. Soon his soft voice began letting words out.  
  
"I see the questions in your eyes, I know what's weighing on your mind but you can be  
sure I know my part, I'll never break your heart. I swear by the moon and the stars in  
the sky." He kept singing to her softly. "Like a shadow that's by your side, I'll be there  
for better of worse till death do us part, I'll love you with every  
beat of my heart. I swear."  
  
He finished the song, and a small crowd of women nurses clapped their hands outside the door. He flashed them a sideways smile and they quickly scattered. He noticed that Kim was almost asleep. He softly started picking a few notes then put the guitar away. He turned out the overhead light, laid his head back in the chair and eventually fell asleep.  
  
End chapter eleven. Twelve coming shortly. Hope you like it so far. This story's kinda long. There's more adventures to come. I would just like to say that being able to write even just for fun is a gift from God, and I'm not talking just about what we put into words. Just being able to scratch our head when it itches is a blessing that we take for granted. I don't mean to sound preachy, but we have to remember that we aren't promised the next breathe we take. I hope that doesn't scare you, and if it does, please asked God for help. Remember no matter what's goin' on in your life, he's there with you. God bless and take care. 


	12. Is Tonight the Night?

Okay I'm not going to do any more intros unless I feel like saying something important.  
  
Note: this chap takes place after Kim's out of the hospital. I don't know too many NYE traditions. I'm usually at home with family, and we do nothing but throw confetti.  
  
Unlucky hand Chapter twelve: Is Tonight the Night?  
  
It was the day before New Year's Eve. Kim had been staying with Sydney and was preparing to go back to work. Her shoulder didn't hurt anymore and she wanted to get back to Thunder Investigation ASAP. Trent had stopped in every day to check on her, and usually stayed long into the evening. By the time Trent would leave Sydney would just be getting home.  
  
The next day everyone was to meet at CD's Bar to celebrate the new year. It was getting close to time for the countdown and Gage and Trent hadn't seen Kim or Sydney.  
  
"Man, I hope they hurry up." Gage said checking his watch. "Sydney's never usually late."  
  
"She'll be here just like Kim." Trent said more trying to convince himself, a concerned look on his face. "She insisted on driving herself. I just hope she's okay."  
  
The two men sat at the bar and soon Carlos joined them. "Yeah, guys,"the young PI cried.  
  
"Yeah." was all he got back.  
  
"What's the problem? Unhappy to see me?" he asked.  
  
"No." Trent answered. "We're just worried about the girls."  
  
"You shouldn't be." he began. "They're outside talking. They'll be in in a while."  
  
'Well, that's a relief." Gage sighed.  
  
About that time Trivette walked over. "Yeah, guys." He smiled wide at Gage.  
  
Feeling the smile more than seeing it Gage questioned, "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing...well..." Trivette slowly fed him. "Actually something..."  
  
"What?" Gage persisted on.  
  
"Is tonight the night?"  
  
"'Is tonight the night?' for what?"  
  
"'For what?' Are you going to ask her?" Trent and Carlos just sat back and watched as the two rangers went on. Then Carlos butted in. "Ask who what?"  
  
Remembering their friends, Gage turned to face them. "Trivette had this notion that I'm going to ask Sydney something."  
  
"Well, are you?" Trent finally paying his two cents.  
  
"I don't know guys. She's the right one..."  
  
"I feel a 'but' there." Trivette added.  
  
"But I thought Trent was going to ask Kim something." Gage said unknowingly putting Trent on the spot.  
  
"Ask Kim what?" came a soft voice. Trent turned around and faced her.  
  
"If you would dance with me." He held out his hand and lead her to the dance floor. His friends shot him a look saying 'great recovery'.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"What was close, Gage?" Sydney asked from behind.  
  
"Nothing. I almost spilt my beer." He looked very sheepishly. "Want to dance?"  
  
When they had hit the dance floor, Carlos continued with Trivette. "So what did you think Gage was going to ask her?"  
  
"What did Gage think Trent was going to ask Kim?" Trivette asked not answering Carlos's question.  
  
"You think maybe Trent and Gage know?"  
  
"There's a good chance." The two men went back to drinking their beers. While the couples danced the last few minutes away.  
  
"How's your arm?" Trent asked stroking Kim's check.  
  
"It's feeling much better." she smiled at him. "I love being this close to you. It's so...safe. I feel completely safe in your arms.'  
  
"Good." he smiled playfully at her. "I always want you to feel safe." He recalled the reason why she had been shot in the first place. "Kim, I..."  
  
"No more of that." she scolded him. "It's in the past. It's made us better people. It even brought us closer together." She smiled reassuringly at him. "I don't blame any of you. You did your jobs. I knew the risks."  
  
He just smiled at her. He was so happy that they were together. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.  
  
While all of this was going on, Gage and Sydney were so caught up in their own world they didn't even notice Erika bring Angela in, who of course ran to Carlos.  
  
Sydney and Gage just held each other close. Both enjoying the feel of the others body. He was so glad that she had finally broken out of her tough shell and let him in. He knew she would still act tough while they were working, but he knew for sure when they were alone, or with their closest friends, that she would let her guard down with him, and the walls she had built would open and only he would enter. That's the way he wanted her.  
  
She could hear his heart beating. Slow and steady. The beat of the song seemed to be following its pace. That song just so happened to "I cross my heart." Something he had kept saying since she had come out of her shell. She didn't understand herself, her reasons for not being with him before. She knew that there was the worry about work, but since they had gotten together it seemed like they worked better together. Not as two people as partners, but more as a part of each other. That extra hand everyone is always needing. They were one unit moving together.  
  
She hadn't realized that the countdown was starting when he stepped back. Then she heard everyone. "Nine?" "Eight!" "Seven!" "Six!" "Five!" "Four!" "Three!" "Two!" "One! Happy New Year!" At that everyone began hugging and kissing; Walker and Alex, Trivette and Erika, Trent and Kim, Gage and Sydney, even Angela received a peck on the check from Carlos.  
  
When it had settled a bit, Gage slipped to the floor, landing on one knee, and looked up to a tear filled Sydney. "Sydney, I've loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you. In the years that we've known each other, you're the only woman I've ever cared for, or even wanted to be with. We've had our moments when we wanted to hurl the other out a window. But that has just been all the passion we share showing through." Her cheeks were wet with tears, and by now everyone had seen the drama going on. "Sydney Cooke, I love you, and I always will. Will you marry me?" He placed a beautiful diamond ring on her hand.  
  
She looked down into his big blue eyes, and from her brown eyes she could see the only future she wanted. "Yes." He stood up next to her. "Say it again." he requested.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Scream it on the rooftops! Yes!" He leaned in and took her to himself. Everyone cheered. That's when the two remembered they weren't alone.  
  
"I love you, Gage. I always have."  
  
End chapter twelve thirteen coming. This is a long story. Just five more chapters. I ain't jokin'. Hope you enjoyed this one. I had to put them together. There's no other way possible. Keep readin'. Thanks! 


	13. Trying Times

Okay I'm not going to dabble. We still have several chapters to go, so I'm going to post quicker than usual. In this chap Trent and Carlos get into trouble. This may seem like a never ending story, but I wanted to get both of these lines in. On to the story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter thirteen: Trying Times  
  
The wedding was just two weeks away. Trent and Carlos had been on a case for three weeks undercover as drivers for a shipping company. The case caused them to be out of Dallas most of the time the wedding was being planned. Any chance they got, Trent would call from a payphone and talk to Kim. Being apart like this hurt more now that they were together.  
  
Most calls Kim would inform them of how the plans were coming. She was to be the maid of honor, he was the best man, and so on until Trent could tell her how it went.  
  
The shot wound had healed up nicely, and she was back in full swing. The time that Trent had been gone, Erika, Sydney, Alex and herself would spend their free time hanging out like most women do; at the mall. Gage of course hung out with Walker and Trivette, who occasionally took care of Angela when the girls were out.  
  
Kim had last received a call from him two days ago. He had said that things were getting a little rough. They had met up with one of their contacts who wasn't so in tack. The head of the thugs who were stealing from then shipping company, had found out that their contact had been spying on him, and had him taken out. Kim was starting to worry.  
  
"Maybe they just haven't been able to reach a payphone." Sydney said trying to comfort her friend. "You know they shouldn't use their cell phones."  
  
"I know." Kim raised her head. "Trent gave me his before he left. Maybe you're right. Maybe they can't get to a phone."  
  
"I know that if Gage was out there, especially this close to the wedding, I would be a nervous wreak." She tied the bag of weeds up before throwing them in the trash can. They had promised to help Alex pull the weeds around the ranch when it got warmer. "I'm amazed at how well you're taking this, Kim." she praised.  
  
"You should see me at night." Kim laughed. "I'm all curled up on the couch or in bed praying that the next phone call is Trent saying he's coming home."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do." The women spent the rest of the day working side by side.  
  
"Oh, I wish we could stop." the dark haired PI complained rubbing his legs. "My legs are getting so stiff."  
  
"You know they're counting every second." the blonde reminded his partner. "You know I want to stop just as bad as you do. I haven't talked to Kim forever." "Trent, it's only been 48 hours." Carlos laughed.  
  
"That's way too long for me." Trent's face suddenly froze. "Look." He pointed ahead of them. "I guess this must be the place. Looks like we made it on time." Trent pulled the rig into the fenced area and parked it. "Guess you get to stretch your legs now."  
  
Both men climbed out and followed men in dark suits carrying guns into the warehouse. Immediately, they met a man with a man they had come to know as Chang.  
  
"Good morning, boys." the crude man of Asin decent greeted. "You made it right on time." There was a moment of silence. "Actually you're about 30 seconds early. I hope you didn't speed."  
  
"No. We just kept moving in the direction we were told to." Trent informed.'  
  
"Well, now it's time for you two to meet the boss." Chang led them through to the back of the warehouse. They passed work areas where Trent and Carlos caught a quick glance at workers cutting away at the stolen merchandise. They walked into a little room and were seated in front of a large desk. A minute later, a tale, black man walked in and sat in the big chair behind the desk. "I've heard a lot about you two boys. All good of course. I started looking into you. I liked what I found. That's why I've been working with you." The boss laid out a folder on his desk. "But something caught my eye." He looked over Trent and Carlos's faces. "About a week ago, a man I keep in touch with at Huntsville said that he had never heard of you. With the reputations you both have, I figured you were quite well known."  
  
"Well, we were in section C. John was in solitary confinement most of the time." Carlos tried to cover.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not real good with people." Trent added in. "I don't like when they get in my face."  
  
"It must be hard for you to take orders." The boss stood up and walked over to Trent's chair. He sat on the corner of the desk. "You must be the head of the PI team. Aren't you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't lie to me. Two weeks ago you purchased a book under the name Trent Malloy. One of my men happen to see you come out and go back to you office."  
  
"Now you're confusing me. Who's 'Trent Malloy'?" Trent tried hard to cover, but both of the PI's knew they were in hot water.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. I know who you are." The boss took Carlos by the arm and put a gun to his head. "If you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll shoot your friend."  
  
Trent didn't know what to do. He didn't want to blow their covers, but he didn't want to get Carlos killed. "Okay. Okay, I'll talk. Just leave him alone."  
  
"Good. Boys, take Mr. Malloy's friend here. Take care of him." Two men in dark suits grabbed Carlos and drug him out.  
  
"Mr. Malloy, if that's your real name, we need to have a talk." The dark skinned man had Trent knocked out and tied up.  
  
End chapter 13 14 coming. Guys to make this go faster I'm posting chapters 13 & 14 together. 


	14. Hold On

Here's chapter fourteen. No intro. Just read.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter fourteen: Hold On  
  
Wolfsong  
  
When Trent came to for the second time since being in the boss's office, the first when he had seen them beating Carlos, he remembered he had been stripped of all but his jeans and the cross around his neck. There was an intense pain running through his back all along his spine. He opened his eyes to see that he was hanging about three feet in the air. The pain in his arms was caused by ropes tied to his wrist. The rope went through a pulley system attached to a crank in the corner. His ankles were tied to a large steel beam on the floor. Before he could cheek all of his surroundings, the big black man came in.  
  
"Hello again, Mr. Malloy. You've been out for a couple days. We didn't think you'd make it." The man growled in his husky voice.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Trent licked his lips and tasted blood. He remembered that they had been interrogating him, and would hit him every time he didn't answer. "What day is it?"  
  
"Why does that matter?" The man questioned. "Are you suppose to be back home for something important? If ya just tell me what I want to know, you and your friend can go home."  
  
"What day is it?" Trent repeated himself.  
  
"Alright. I'll bargain with you. You tell me yours and your partners names and I'll tell you the date. Is that a deal?"  
  
Trent didn't want to, but he shook his head. "I am Trent Malloy. My partner is Carlos Sandoval."  
  
"Good. At least now I know I've been calling you by the right name. The date is Tuesday January 17th." the man just looked at Trent. "I like that necklace you're wearing." Trent went to grasp the necklace, but couldn't. "Is it special to you? When I first met you face to face you didn't seem like a man of God." He began pacing below him. "I didn't take it off because, well...it just looks good on you. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"That's not of any importance to you." Trent snapped. He was hit from behind with a large whip.  
  
"I'm not going to go after your girlfriend, Mr. Malloy. Not unless you make me." he smiled wickedly. "Do you know what this is, Trent? Can I call you Trent?" he asked holding a large whip up.  
  
"It's a cat-o-nine tails." "Very good, Trent." the man said. "Do you know what significancy it had in the Bible?"  
  
"It was used to whip Jesus during the crucifixion." Trent answered. His head was spinning and he couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Very, very good. You know your Bible."  
  
"My father was a preacher."  
  
"Was he now? So he told you about lying and going to Hell, didn't he?"  
  
"He also taught me that stealing is a sin. One of the Ten Commandments. Do you know which it is?" Trent questioned back.  
  
"Thou shalt not steal. Commandment number eight." the man just stared at him. "You're going to be a tough nut to crack. Well, maybe time will brake you." The man turned to one of his thugs. "A few more times then put him in number two."  
  
The thug did as ordered. Trent was beaten and whipped for fifteen minutes, then was drug down a hallway into a room with a bared door.  
  
Two days earlier  
  
Back home, Kim had stayed the night at Sydney's helping her pack some of her things. It had been 72 hours since she had talked to Trent. They somewhat knew the area they would be traveling on. She knew that he could have reached a phone by now.  
  
Sydney was starting to worry about her friend. Kim hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two nights. She looked pale and sickly. Her eyes were dark and had bags under them. They were to meet with Gage, Trivette and Walker for lunch to talk about the on going case.  
  
"Hey, guys. Hi, honey." Sydney now felt open and free to express how she felt about Gage. For now she knew that no one at work, no matter the rules, could tear them apart. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." It felt good to hear her openly express her feelings. This was the way he had wanted it for so long. The two of them, close, in love, and uncaring of what others thought. "Hey, Kim. Any news?" He knew how much Kim loved Trent. He had been the first person she ever told out loud. He had mistakenly thought Trent was trying to steal Sydney and had beaten the crape out of him before learning of his feelings for Kim.  
  
"It's been almost 72 hours. I'm really starting to worry. One of them should have called by now."  
  
"It'll be alright, Kim." Trivette said hugging the woman next to him. "I know." she sniffled. "They always come through. I'm just waiting and praying that that one time they don't doesn't come."  
  
"Kim," Walker said. "how do you think Alex has felt for years? Every night when I come in, even if I'm a minute late, she makes sure I haven't been hurt."  
  
"She has gone through so much worrying about him. The stories she could tell you." Sydney said.  
  
"Thanks, Syd." Walker looked over a the rangers; their arms were wrapped around each other, her head on his arm, his head resting on hers, both smiling brighter than the sun on the first day of summer.  
  
"Trent and Carlos are both good men. They're smart." He smiled trying to reassure his friends. There was nothing any of them could do to make her feel batter. Of the four of them sitting at the table, she was the closest one to them. "Why don't you tell us about this case. Maybe we can figure out where they are."  
  
"Alright." Kim took a sip of her tea them began. "We don't yet know the lead guys name. The last time Trent called me, he said that things were getting rough. One of their contacts, a main guy in the organization, had been discovered as a spy who was working to ruin the operation. He was dismembered." Sydney moaned. "I know. They found bits and pieces of him along the roadside near a gas station. Trent was starting to worry that they may e found out."  
  
"Could they have been?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Maybe. We thought we covered out tails pretty well." Kim said blankly.  
  
"Maybe. Let's go over it again. Everything that's happened." The four spent the rest of that afternoon trying to figure everything out and comforting Kim.  
  
Two days later  
  
He could fell the cold earth beneath him. He couldn't remember moving from the ropes into the cell, but he remembered that the boss had mentioned the date. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, the little light shining hurt his head. His body ached and cried out in pain. The blood had stopped flowing from his wounds. He thought he heard a voice and began to open his eyes. There it was again. Coming from in front of him. He finally opened his eyes and looked across.  
  
"Oh, thank God, Trent, you're still alive" cried the voice.  
  
"Carlos?"  
  
"Yeah, buddy. It's me. Are you okay? You look awful."  
  
"Thanks." he moaned as he sat up straight. "I feel awful. What day is it?"  
  
"It's the 18th."  
  
"Good. We haven't missed it." Trent had his head laying backwards against the cold wall.  
  
"Trent, they know who we are."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I had to tell them. That's all I've said. I swear..."  
  
"That's fine, Trent...pay attention. We need to get some kind of message out side. Trent, are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. My head just really hurts. The sun's shining in."  
  
"Turn over and face the wall. That way the sun's not in your eyes."  
  
"That's...a good idea." Trent moaned as he turned around and laid down away from the hall. As he did, Carlos could see the cuts covering his back. He knew his friend was hurt by the sound of weakness in his voice and the look of pain on his face, but not that badly.  
  
"Trent, your back. Jeez...what did they do to you?"  
  
"I wouldn't answer them. They used a...cat-o-nine tails. And a club. Then they poured...water...taszer." He was starting to black out again from the lack of energy in his tortured body and Carlos knew it.  
  
"Come on, Trent, stay with me. Think about the wedding, you speech. Think about Kim! How she's praying for you and wishing you'd just come home."  
  
"I know. I am. I just...can't focus."  
  
"Try. Try as hard as you can. Here." Carlos slid a piece of paper and a pencil over. "Try and write down your thoughts."  
  
Trent reached and grabbed it with the little strength he had. Looking down at it, he tried to put out the words he wanted to say. But they were too jumbled up. He unfolded the page that Carlos had started doodling on. He took the pencil in his hand, and closed his eyes. He pictured Kim standing in the doorway of a house. Her arms open, begging him to enter. Her sweet smile and bright eyes warmed his soul. He could feel the life coming out of her and entering into him. He felt stronger and more alive. The words now were forming their sentences faster than he could write them down.  
  
Dear Kim, as I sit here all the pain in my body leaves the moment you enter my thoughts. All the evilness and hate and pain is gone when I see you. You are my light, me beacon of hope. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but if I don't I know that at least I was lucky to have been loved by you. I don't know why I held back my feelings for so long. I love you. I have for a long time. Your passion for life and for helping others proves to me that there is still goodness in this world. God must be sad, for you are an angel, one that left heaven and came to Earth. One who is willing to love a mere man like me. From now on, I'll never hide my feelings for you. And when I make it through, only God will be the one who could stop me loving you. Kim, you are my everything, and I want you with me until the end and longer than eternity. Kim, I have just one question to ask...will you marry me?  
  
Trent was able to get the last line down before two thugs opened the cell door and drug him out. He managed to stuff it quickly into his pocket before they noticed it. Carlos could only watch as they drug his body down the hallway.  
  
The men tied the ropes back around Trent's wrist and ankles. They turned the crank enough to where the rope around his legs were tight. His arms being pulled apart again opened the wounds on his back. The man with the whip came out leading the boss.  
  
"Well, well, you're still alive." the man snickered. "I thought you would've been half dead by now."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"You've gotten a second wind. Ready for more questions? Remember...if you don't answer me...we don't want that to happen." Trent just looked at the man with a smile on his face. He was ready for the beating ahead of him. "Who else knows about my...little operation?"  
  
"I don't know." Trent put squarely.  
  
"Now, Trent, you know what happens when you lie. Why do you keep doing it?"  
  
"If I die and they catch you, then more people are saved."  
  
"Sacrifice one to save many." He looked at the man with whip and nodded. "You're a fool, Trent."  
  
"'Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends.'" Trent cried out in pain as the wheel turned, stretching his body beyond its limits and the crack of the pieces of glass and metal at the end of the whip fell upon his flesh. At a moments thought he bit his lip. He would not cry out for that was what the man wanted. With every blow, a picture or thought of Kim came, and the pain of that moment was erased. Before the next blow, there was a loud crash outside of the warehouse.  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
End chapter 14 15 coming. This was a longer one. The whole part about the cat-o-nine tail, I know they whipped Jesus during the crucifixion, but I couldn't found where or if it said they used that kind of whip. A friend's mother told me they never had proof or something. I know that whip is used somewhere in the Bible (Egyptians, pharos). For that sorry if it isn't actually correct. If any one knows, plz send the word along. Thanks for readin' again! 


	15. Goin' Down Fightin'

Okay ladies and gentlemen we are getting close to the end. This chapter and two more to come. Just keep with me. On to the story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter fifteen: Goin' Down Fightin'  
  
Wolfsong  
  
The rangers busted through the warehouse doors, guns aimed and ready. The head ranger led several others through the warehouse, taking prisoners as they went. Very few shots were fired. Instead, the rangers went about hand to hand fighting the thugs. In a few moments the whole thing was over.  
  
As Walker and Trivette cuffed some of the men, Gage and Sydney went and looked for Carlos. They found him when they spotted Kim running to the other end of a hallway.  
  
"Kim!" Gage called out.  
  
"Gage! Sydney! Let her go! She's going to Trent !"  
  
"Carlos!" Sydney went over and unlocked the door with the keys she had found on one of the men.  
  
"Here, take Carlos on out. I'll follow Kim." Gage took off down the hallway.  
  
Kim reached the room, and saw Trent hanging in the air. "Trent," Kim screamed. Gage came up behind her grasping her arms so as not to run over her.  
  
"We've got to get him down. Go stand below him." Gage ran over and slowly started lowering Trent. Kim stood below and gently eased him down. She laid him on his back not knowing about the cuts there. Gage ran to get a medic.  
  
Trent cried out in pain when he felt the cold on his back. He instinctively turned on his side then fell back. Noticing that something was comforting his head he opened his eyes. He thought he was dreaming. There was Kim in all her glory peering down at him. "Kim." he spoke softly.  
  
She wiped the tear running down her check. "Yes, Trent. I'm here. Just lay still. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you out of here." She looked down so lovingly into his eyes. A tear fell and hit him on the check. "Sorry." He just reached up and dried her eyes.  
  
"I knew you would come. I never had any doubt." He smiled at her, feeling the love in her heart through her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Gage went to get the medic." "How's Carlos?"  
  
"He's fine. He told me where you were." Her face grew sadder. "Why didn't they beat him?"  
  
"Because I was in charge."  
  
"Did you tell them that?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't want them to hurt Carlos. But they did anyway."  
  
"Trent, it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could to protect him, and look where it got you." She smiled again. "You always try to protect us."  
  
"I haven't been doing too good a job lately." He recalled her getting shot and now Carlos being beaten.  
  
"You're doing fine. Now, it's our turn to take care of you." As soon as she said that, the medic came up.  
  
"Okay, let's look you over."  
  
"His back is ripped up badly." Kim said after quickly spying the cuts when he had turned over briefly. "It's really hurting him."  
  
"Okay. We can give him something for the pain. Ma'am, you can ride in the truck if you would like." She shook her head yes, then returned her attention to Trent. They loaded him into the back of the ambulance and left for the Dallas hospital.  
  
When they arrived at community general, Kim was allowed to stay with Trent in the ER room. Trent lay on the cot trying not to move and rub his back. He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's wrong? Is your back hurting too much?"  
  
"No." He looked sad. "The last time we were here, you were laying in a bed bleeding, and I was in the waiting room covered in blood." He took another long breath.  
  
"Trent, that's behind us. I don't blame you. I won't let you blame yourself."  
  
"Kim..."he tried to interrupt.  
  
"No, Trent. It wasn't your fault. You didn't cause it to happen. Who knows, we might have never told each other how we felt if it hadn't. I'm not saying we may have never told each other, but things happen for a reason, Trent. You believe in God, you know he has an ultimate plan for everything."  
  
"Kim," he finally hushed her with his hand. "You're right. There is a purpose for what has happened. And maybe it was to bring us close together. Whatever it was, I love you. And I'm glad to be back with you. I'm just glad you didn't insist on coming along." They both laughed. After a moment Trent asked, "How's the wedding coming?"  
  
End chapter 15. 16 coming. Any one forget we're having a wedding? 


	16. Not Another One?

I am so sorry that this is later. I have had school start up again and working on another story at the same time I was trying to finish this one. One more chapter after this. We're going to make it. I won't keep you. On to the story.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter 16: Not Another one?!  
  
Wolfsong  
  
It had been five days since Carlos and Trent had been found in the warehouse. Carlos was all better except for a slight headache now and then. Trent had been released from the hospital the day he had arrived. The doctors said it would be awhile before all of the gashes would heal, but he could go about a normal day.  
  
The wedding was in just six days. Everyone was working hard on final preparations and it seemed as though the weather was going to stay warm and hold out until after the wedding. Sydney and Gage had both asked the Walkers for the ceremony to be performed on the ranch as well as the reception. Of course, the Walkers agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
It was Thursday, just three more days. Kim, Trent, and Carlos agreed to come over and help around the ranch that afternoon. They also agreed to bring snacks for the picnic. After re-mulching around the front of the house everyone decided to take a quick swim. Gage, Carlos and Trent were emptying their pockets by the kitchen counter, when a piece of paper fell out of Trent's hands.  
  
"What's that?" Gage asked picking it up.  
  
"I don't know." Trent confessed.  
  
Gage unfolded it. "It looks like a letter."  
  
"That looks like your handwriting, Trent. When was the last time you wore those jeans?" Carlos asked inspecting the paper.  
  
"I don't know. Read part of it."  
  
Carlos took it and began reading it. "Dear Kim,...Hey it's to Kim." Carlos announced then continued. "as I sit here all the pain in my body leaves..."  
  
Trent faded into the memory. That was the letter he had wrote for Kim while being held captive at the warehouse. He had forgotten it. Before Carlos could finish it, he snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"I just have one question to ask...Hey! Trent! What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Carlos. I wrote that in the cell, remember. I wasn't all there."  
  
"You sounded pretty well there to me." Gage added.  
  
"Same here, Trent." Carlos nagged. "What was your 'one question'?"  
  
Trent stood there a minute thinking. Carlos was his best friend and he was close to Gage now. His friends would understand. He handed Carlos back the letter. Carlos read the last line. "Will you marry me?" Carlos took a moment to make sure he read it right. "Trent, are you going to ask Kim to marry you?"  
  
"I don't know. I love her, and she was all I could think about at the warehouse. I mean...I've been thinking about it since she got shot and all and we started going out...it just seems so right...but," he looked at Gage, who just stared back. "But Gage and Sydney are getting married and I don't want to rain on your parade.'  
  
"Trent, you won't." Gage reassured him. "Is this why you wanted to know if I was going to ask her on New Year's Eve?" Trent shook his head. "Just go ask her. Show her this." Gage commanded handing him the note. "Nothing could rain on my parade. I'm marrying Sydney! Nothing could ruin that, unless she didn't want to go through with it."  
  
"I see your point." Trent grabbed his jacket and pulled something out.  
  
"Well, you've got the ring." Carlos said as they looked over the ring. "Go do it. Before one of you gets hurt again."  
  
"As long as Gage doesn't find some way to blow up his car and our tuxes, I think we'll be fine." Trent took the ring out of its case and folded the letter. He put both in the front pocket of a sleeveless shirt and joined the others outside.  
  
Alex, Kim, Sydney, and Erika were waiting by the pond with Walker and Trivette worked on the hamburgers. They all noticed that the three men didn't have on trunks. "Guys, are you just going to go swimming in you jeans?" Alex laughed.  
  
Sydney stood up and hugged Gage tightly. "Hey, you look nice, stranger. Have we met before?"  
  
"I don't think so." He picked her up and threw her in the water. Carlos ran, grabbed Alex and Erika and jumped in.  
  
"Look at those people." Kim wrapped her arms around Trent's neck. "They're crazy."  
  
"Yeah. Look at the bunch we've gotten mixed up with."  
  
"They're fun." she rubbed the cross around his neck. "You look so good in jeans and a cut off shirt."  
  
"Why thank you. You look cute in that...shirt. Why are you only wearing a shirt?"  
  
"I have my bathing suit on underneath." She pulled the shirt over her head revealing a light blue swim suit.  
  
"Wow! Nice, Kim!" Trent's jaw almost fell off.  
  
"Cool your jets, boy." She took him by the hand and they jumped in leaving their shirts behind.  
  
"It's about time you love birds joined in!" Carlos yelled. Trent started swimming after him. The two fought in the water, turning over and over.  
  
"Alright you two, break it up." The two turned and grabbed Alex as soon as she said that. Walker, Kim and Sydney soon joined and the only two not in the ruckus was Erika and Trivette who were finishing the hamburgers.  
  
"Hey, guys, if you want your hamburgers still warm, you had better get them now." Trivette and Erika took their own and sat at a picnic table. Carlos was the first to get out of the water. Gage and Sydney moved themselves under a shade tree.  
  
Trent and Kim got theirs and while Trent got them something to drink, Kim laid out a blanket in the sun. When he brought the two lemonades, he noticed something. "Kim, why are you wearing my shirt?"  
  
"Because it's nice and comfy." she tossed him a playful smile. They had finished their lunch and Trent had relaxed by laying down on his side. As he looked up at her, he thought about the contents of the shirt she was wearing. Little did she know, that shirt held their future. He thought about what Carlos and Gage had said, and how he felt being with her. He took another second to clear his troat. "Kim,...I need to get something out of that front pocket."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to get it?"  
  
"No!" he muffled the scream. "I got it." He reached in and grabbed the ring and paper. She watched him unfold it. "Kim, I want you to read this." He quickly marked out the last line. That was something he wanted her to hear, not read.  
  
She took the paper from him and read it. "...One who is willing to love a mere man like me...Only God will be the one who could stop me loving you...you are my everything...I have just one question...Trent," he raised his head. "What's your question?"  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes, took her hand, slipped the ring on and said, "Kim, I love you. I love the way you make me feel when you're around. You make me feel so alive. You give me hope and strength. I never want to leave your side. Kim, I want you to stay with me until God takes us home. And I hope that day doesn't come too soon. Will you merry me?"  
  
"Yes!" she started crying. She leaned over and kissed him fiercely. "Oh, Trent, I love you so much. Yes!" By this time everyone had figured out what was being unfolded in front of them.  
  
Kim and Trent got up and ran over to the rest. "He did it!" Carlos screamed. "You did it!" They ran up to the small group of friends, Trent stopping to hug his best friend. Kim showed the other ladies her rock, and the four began comparing.  
  
"Good job, Trent." Gage shook his hand then looked at Sydney. "We both got what we wanted."  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
"Looks like you're going to be making some wedding plans soon." Walker hugged the young man. He looked at him real fatherly like and said, "Your father would be proud of you."  
  
"He is."  
  
"So...when's the wedding?" Trivette asked shaking Trent's hand.  
  
"I have no idea." Kim leaned up and kissed Trent. She stood with her back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She was still in his shirt. He thought 'I can't wait to see her every morning from now on.'  
  
Trivette walked over to Carlos. "You think 'this' is what both were talking about on New Year's?"  
  
"Quite possible, my friend. Quite possible." Carlos chuckled. The rest of the day the happy group finished with preparations for the first wedding.  
  
Back at Trent's place that evening.  
  
"So when are we going to have the wedding?" Kim had gotten out her date book to see what days they didn't work cases.  
  
"Soon. The sooner the better." He leaned over and kissed her neck.  
  
"But when, Trent? We need to figure out a day." She flashed him a serious grin. "Gage and Sydney are getting married on the 28th. Next month is February. A wedding in February. Yeah, Trent."  
  
"Yeah." She ran into the kitchen where he was getting a glass of water. "Let's get marred in February."  
  
"Okay...I have a better idea...let's get married on Valentines's Day, that way our honeymoon lands on the most romantic day of the year."  
  
"Um...Trent...I like that idea. And it gives us time to get everything ready. Plus, Gage and Sydney said they were going on a short honeymoon. They'll have time to get back."  
  
"Do you know where they're going?" Kim shook her head no. "I do." He moved to the couch.  
  
"And I bet you're not going to tell me, either."  
  
"You got that right, little darling." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.  
  
"Um...I love it when you kiss me." They stayed like that for awhile. "We need to get invitations and send them out. Hey...is your mom, brother and sister gonna come? I haven't seen them forever."  
  
"I need to call them. I haven't seen them since Thanksgiving. They'll be so shocked."  
  
"Yep. You're family's cool."  
  
"Thanks." he smiled. "My brother asked me once... 'so, Trent when you ever gonna settle down?'"  
  
"Your brother asked that!?"  
  
"I think Mom put him up to it." He thought a moment. "I know it's late, and they just got home from vacation and all, but, I have to tell them." Kim got up and grabbed the cordless phone. "Thanks...It's ringing...Hi, Mom, it's Trent...no I'm fine...it's nice to hear from you...did you have fun while you were away?...Good...hey, Mom, I've got some good news...get Tommy and Sarah on the phone..." Trent waited. "Hey, Tommy, Sarah."  
  
"What's the good news, bro?" Tommy asked.  
  
"You guys remember Kim, from work...I asked her this afternoon...of course she said yes...no, I didn't drag her into it, Tommy...yeah, here she is..." Trent handed her the phone.  
  
"Hey, Tommy, Mr. Malloy, Sarah,...no, I said yes of my own free will...yeah, Trent's a great guy...well, we just wanted to tell you the good news...alright...we love you too and we'll call you to talk more...bye." Kim hung up the phone then sat back down on Trent's lap. "Your mom sounds so happy."  
  
"Look who she's getting as a daughter-in-law."  
  
"Trent!"  
  
"What!? It's true!" Trent smiled at her. She stood, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kim, where are you going?!" Trent got up and followed her.  
  
"I have to get home, Trent. You know that." She looked at him and could see the question in his eyes. "Trent."  
  
He hushed her. "I know...I know." He leaned in and took her to himself. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"I love you the most. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"'Night, my love." Kim left Trent's apartment, knowing that soon she would never leave at night without him.  
  
End chapter 16. 17 coming right after this. The next chap is the end. Sorry I can't remember what Trent's sister's name is. This should do for now. If I find it different, I'll change it. 


	17. Something New

We made it! Here is the last chapter of the story. Sorry for it taking so long. You know how life is. This one is short. So let's get onto it. First I want to take this time to thank all of you who have been with me the entire time. On to it.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter seventeen: Something New  
  
It was just two hours until the wedding. Kim and Alex were trying to keep Sydney calm while still trying to help her get ready. Kim, Alex, and Erika were already dressed in their soft lilac dresses. Angela, who was the flower girl, looked like an angel in her antique white dress. Her basket was full of white rose petals and decorated with lace.  
  
About an hour later, they were finished putting on Sydney's makeup and were now lifting the dress over her head. Kim zipped up the back while Alex and Erika straightened the train. The dress was beautiful. Each sequin in place. Off shouldered and flowing.  
  
It was time for the old tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Alex let Sydney borrow a pair of diamond earrings; the same ones she wore at her wedding, the same ones she was going to let Kim and Erika use. Erika provided the something blue. A small hair pin that was given to her on her nineteenth birthday. Gage had bought Sydney a necklace for Christmas which had never been worn. Something new. Last, Kim supplied the old. An old handkerchief that her mother had held at her wedding.  
  
She was all set. There was a knock at the door and Walker's voice came. "Is she ready?" All of the women answered in unison, "Just the veil!" Alex helped her on with the veil and handed her the bouquet while Kim slipped outside by Trent.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just think...not too far away you'll be the one in white."  
  
"I can't wait." The music started. "Here we go." Trent and Kim walked in, arm in arm, to the front of the garden. Trent stood by Gage, who shook his hand in excitement. There was a bright smile on his face that no soap or bleaching liquid could ever take off.  
  
Trivette and Erika were next and took their places by Kim and Trent. Then came Alex, escorted by Carlos, who sat down next to Butch. When Angela was through with her petals, she ran over and sat on Carlos's lap.  
  
The music stopped and started again. Everyone stood. All heads were turned towards the back of the garden. Gage quickly prayed that she hadn't changed her mind. Before he could say Amen, there they stood. Walker lead Sydney down the isle and placed her hand in his own after kissing her on the cheek. He, too, sat down by Butch. The service was ready to begin.  
  
The service was beautiful. After wedding photos were taken, everyone headed to the back of the house where the reception was set up. Gage and Sydney sliced the cake, and being who they are, managed to smear cake over the others face.  
When they had cleaned up and toasted each other, Walker stood up.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast." Everyone turned to listen. "I've worked with these two a long time. I've watched them grow, not only into great rangers, great partners, of best friends. I've watched them grow into each other. Nothing can tear these two apart. They are not two people working together for a common cause. They are one unit. One entity. Gage, Sydney, you are more than what you are. You are one."  
  
"Here, here!" Trent yelled.  
  
"To you." Everyone followed Walker's lead. After everyone had eaten, it was time for the bride and groom to dance. Trent, as asked by Gage, got up on stage with his guitar and began singing.  
  
I've seen the storm clouds in your past,  
but rest assured, 'cause you are safe  
at home, at last.  
  
I rescued you, you rescue me  
and we're right where we should be  
when we're together.  
  
I know the questions in you mind,  
but go ahead and ask me  
on more time.  
  
You'll find the answer is still the same,  
it won't change from day to day  
for worse of better.  
  
Will I promise to be you best friend?  
And am I here until the end?  
Can I be sure I have been waitin' for you?  
And did I say me love is true?  
Baby, I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.  
  
I know the time will disappear,  
but this love we're building on will always be here.  
No way that this is sinking sand.  
On this solid rick we'll stand forever.  
  
Will I promise the be your best friend?  
And am I here until the end?  
Can I be sure I have been waitin' for you?  
And did I say my love is true?  
Baby, I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.  
Baby, I will, I am, I can, I have.  
Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have.  
Baby, I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.  
  
I do.  
  
The end. Hope you'll liked it. If you want to read Kim and Trent's wedding, I'm willing to write it. Just let me know through reviews. I put the whole song because well it just fits them I think. Thanks again for all reviews! God bless everyone of you!  
  
Note: If anyone likes X-men, my 'sisters' and I have started an ongoing series. Check it out. The first story is called 'The Hope Diamond Scandal'. You'll have to read it before you read the second 'Blood Kin'. Enjoy! 


	18. Second Round

Because you asked for it, here's Kim and Trent's wedding, but how 'bout one last adventure? I swear this is the last chapter, honest. This is more like an epilogue, seeing as how it's kinda long for a chapter (I think it so). All right, let's get to it.  
  
Unlucky Hand chapter eighteen: Second Round Wolfsong  
  
Two days after the wedding Walker, Alex, Trivette, Erika, Trent, Kim and Carlos all spent the day moving the newly weds into their new apartment. They carried in the boxes from both's old apartments, placed them where they belong, kitchen in kitchen, and so on; and left the decorating to them.  
  
Trent and Kim had already started making plans for their wedding. Kim had packed a few items that weren't all that necessary, and moved them to Trent's. She left the bed and living room sets as well as the kitchen supplies. They had agreed to stay at their separate places until after the wedding.  
  
The day after moving Gage and Sydney's things, Thunder Investigations got a call from the manager of one of Dallas' biggest clubs. Kim was on the phone with him now. At two-fifteen he was to come in and talk with them. Seeing as how they hadn't been in the office for a while over Christmas, it needed cleaning, bad.  
  
It was almost two-ten when they had finished taking down the decorations. Carlos had mentioned he hadn't realized they had put so much up. "Five minutes, guys." Trent informed the obvious.  
  
"So what does this guy want?" Carlos asked.  
  
"He said he would tell us when he got here." Kim answered. Then there was a knock on the door. Carlos got up and answered it. There stood a man in a pressed, white suit and a black shirt on. Two men, all in black, stood behind him. The trio was stunned. Quickly remembering his manners, Carlos asked the gentlemen in.  
  
Trent, now standing with Kim, motioned for the men to have a seat on the couch. "Gentlemen, would you like some coffee?" he asked sitting on the edge of Kim's desk. She didn't normally like this, but let reprimanding him slide this time. The man in the white suit looked at the two in black, who shook their heads. "We're good." he finally answered. "However, I do require something of you." When he noticed he had their attention, he continued. "As I told the lady here on the phone, I own one of the biggest clubs in Dallas, the Lucky Hand Casino. The only thing we don't offer is valet parking. That's because we have a very large parking garage behind us." he explained. "Why I've come to you as you are probably wanting to know is, I have a problem."  
  
"And what problem would that be, Mr..." Carlos stopped realizing they hadn't been given a name.  
  
"Gavin. Jonathan Semis Gavin. Most people call me Se Gavin; but whatever. My problem is someone, not under my employment, has let word out that we, the Lucky Hand Casino, have valet parking."  
  
"So lots of customers are having their cars stolen." Kim stated.  
  
"Is it everyone or certain cars being taken?" Trent asked.  
  
"Only the best cars, Mr. Malloy. A lot of our customers walk in or take shuttle, and some still prefer to park their own cars."  
  
"How many have had their cars taken?" Carlos asked jotting down some notes.  
  
"As of now, five. A blue '63 Corvette, a new 2003 Mustang GT black, a '93 Ferrari red, a green 2001 Monte Carlo, and a '76 silver Stingray Corvette. It's only been two nights."  
  
"Two nights, five cars. Whomever it is, is fast." Trent stood there a minute. "They seem to like sports cars."  
  
"You got that, too." Carlos noted.  
  
"What if we sat up this person. Carlos, you could maybe drive your Viper over and Kim and I can take my 'Vette."  
  
"That sounds like a plan, Mr. Malloy. Shall I expect you tonight?"  
  
"Mr. Gavin, May we have a moment to discuss things privately?"  
  
"Take your time. They only strike at night."  
  
Trent, Kim and Carlos stepped into the private office, sitting down in the chairs and on the desk. "What do you guys think?" Trent asked.  
  
"If we take this case, we will need to act fast." Kim said.  
  
"But not too fast that we slip up." Carlos added.  
  
"Let's say we take this case. How are we going to catch these thieves?"  
  
"Your idea would work. Take the 'Vette and Viper as bait." Kim said.  
  
"Let's tone that down a little. What if Mr. Gavin hires me as a valet. I go in there and ask questions because I'm the new guy."  
  
"Hey, that could work. And Kim and I can use the 'Vette as bait." "But what if we lose your car, Trent? You love that car."  
  
"We won't lose the car. I'll call Trivette and see if I can borrow a homing beacon."  
  
"It's settled then. Now, let's go make a deal with Gavin." and Trent lead them out. "Congratulations, Mr. Gavin. You just hired yourself a PI team."  
  
"Great. Now let's talk about your payment and what needs to happen."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"This is nice. The warm sun, the cool air. And you." Sydney turned over and looked at her husband. "You're so wonderful, Francis Gage. This place is beautiful."  
  
"You're beautiful, Sydney Gage." He smiled back up at her from the hammock.  
  
"I love the sound of that." she smiled. "I just wish this didn't have to end."  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You didn't notice. We live on the top level of a large apartment building. In the contract, is said that we have use of the roof." He sat up. "I say when we get back, we invest in a hammock all our own."  
  
"That's a great idea, Gage."  
  
"Bound to happen." he smiled evilly down at her.  
  
"Oh, you." she said pulling him close to kiss him. He laid back down, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Syd."  
  
"I love you, Gage." and they went back to the comfortable silence announcing peace for the two young lovers.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I just got off the phone with Trivette." Carlos announced. "He said I need to come down and sign it out and what not. So I'll be back."  
  
"Hey, Carlos." Trent yelled. "Here." He tossed him the name tag. "Gavin's going to bring back a uniform from the casino."  
  
"Alright." "Later, man." and Carlos was gone. "That guy."  
  
"Yeah." Kim agreed. "He's hilarious. We'll need to get ready for tonight."  
  
"Yeah. I'll drop you off at your place, then go home and change. I'll be back to pick you up at eight. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Carlos does know the time, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Carlos had just walked into Company B headquarters. He noticed where Gage and Sydney set was empty, and covered in cards of those who couldn't make it to the wedding. He walked over towards Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Hey, Carlos." Walker mouthed over the receiver.  
  
"Carlos, hey man, how you doing?" Trivette greeted from behind the computer.  
  
"I'm great. How are you?"  
  
"Just fine." he turned around. "Okay, I need you to fill out these for me." He handed Carlos some files.  
  
"Got a pen?" Carlos asked, laughing. Trivette handed him one. After filling out forms on why they needed a homing beacon, what they were doing with it, and finally signing it out.  
  
"Alright, man, you're all set."  
  
"Thanks, Trivette." Carlos shook his hand, and waved bye to Walker.  
  
"Good luck, buddy." he yelled after the young man.  
  
Carlos arrived back at Thunder Investigation moments after Jonathan Gavin had left the waiters outfit outside. Seeing no reason to go in, he headed home and then to work.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Trent had dropped Kim off like planned and was now getting out of the shower. Though this was case, he was happy still because he and Kim were going out. The only difference with tonight, they were getting paid to go out together. Finished dressing, he grabbed his keys to the 'Vette that now contained the homing beacon Carlos had dropped off, and he was gone.  
  
Kim had just finished putting on her make-up and starting on her jewelry when the phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Yeah, Kim. How are you?" the voice asked.  
  
"Sydney! It's great to hear from you. I'm fine. How are you guys?"  
  
"We're fine. Missing everyone and all. We just wanted to check in and see how things are going. How's the wedding plans coming?"  
  
"Great. I think we'll be ready when you et back."  
  
"Gage wants to know how the groom's doing."  
  
"He's good. We're getting ready to go out. He just came in." She looked towards the sound of her door open and shut. "Gage and Sydney." she mouthed.  
  
"So, you guys are going on a date." Sydney teased.  
  
"No, actually it's a case, but yeah, we still get to go out. Carlos will be there undercover. What was that Gage said?"  
  
"Oh, something about a babysitter. Sounds like fun. Give Trent and Carlos out best. We miss you guys. Have fun!" and Sydney was gone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trent asked as he placed his hands aside Kim's face and kissed her gently.  
  
"Gage and Syd just wanted to check in."  
  
"They getting along alright?" he asked as she sat back down to her jewelry.  
  
"Yeah, they're doing great. Finished." she informed.  
  
"Beautiful." He smiled. "Shall we?" He lead her out.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Earlier that evening  
  
Carlos walked into Mr. Gavin's office in his suit. Mr. Gavin discussed with him what he should do. He was to wait out front as a valet and when the others came, tell them he was new and didn't know the parking garage.  
  
Several men, dressed in uniforms, now lined the front of the casino. As they walked up, the men spotted him. One turned to the others. "What's this guy doing? He's going to screw everything up."  
  
"Just calm down. And kept quiet, he's coming over here."  
  
"Hi, excuse me. I'm new here. My name is John Newport. I was told there would be someone to help out. I kinda don't know my way around."  
  
"Okay, John, uh, my name is Max. How about you work down here. And, hey, if you need help, call me."  
  
"Thanks." Carlos said walking to the corner pointed out to him. "Okay, guys," he said to Kim and Trent, who were just now leaving her place, "they're here." and he went on to describe them.  
  
Trent and Kim pulled up along the sidewalk. He parked, and was greeted by one of the fake valets. "Good evening, sir. May I park your car for you?" the fake valet asked.  
  
"Yes. Just let me help the lady out first." Trent said walking around the car, opening the door for Kim.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Take care of her, man." Trent said walking away with Kim.  
  
"Yes, sir." the valet replied.  
  
Trent and Kim walked into the casino, ignoring Carlos as planned. Carlos, also as planned, watched the man drive Trent's Corvette around back and followed on foot. He walked to the back of the building and seen two large semi trucks. He watched as they loaded the silver Stingray into one of the trucks. He headed back around to the front.  
  
He got to his corner without any one noticing his leave. A young couple pulled up in a nice Lamborghini and handed him the hey. 'No wonder they can get away with this.' he thought. One of the valets came over to him and said, "Okay, take this around back and the guys wearing red hoods will show you where to go." Carlos did as told. He drove to where he had seen the trucks. A guy in a red hood met him and told him to take this car to truck two. Carlos did, and as he walked back around the front he stopped to call Trent. "Yeah, they're loading cars into semis...Yeah, they already took yours...It's safe...so far...I got to go...Yeah."  
  
"Who you talkin' to, John?" a red hooded thug asked. "Max don't like people talking while at work."  
  
"It was just my girlfriend, really..." Carlos tried to explain.  
  
"So if I hit redial..." the man hit the button.  
  
"Carlos?" came from the male voice at the end.  
  
"Wrong." The man hung up the phone. "You're in big trouble."  
  
"He should have answered." Trent said nervously. "Come on." He and Kim ran out the back door.  
  
"There's the semi trucks." Kim pointed out. "Trent," she noted the large man coming at them, "kiss me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." and he did. But that didn't stop the big man.  
  
"You two should not be out here."  
  
"Sorry, we just wanted to be alone." Trent said, then quickly kicked the guy in the gut and then the head. He went down hard. Trent pushed Kim to the side as two more men came at him. "Go find Carlos!" he screamed.  
  
She ran off and climbed into one of the semis. She found Trent's car, and in it Carlos, tied up and gagged. She quickly untied him. "Go help Trent. I'll call the police."  
  
Carlos joined Trent in the fight, and soon all of the hooded men and fake valets, who had heard the fighting and had joined, lay in a heep as they awaited the coming sirens. Mr. Gavin came out and was surprised to see that the two men had defeated almost thirty men by themselves. As the police gathered the men into handcuffs, Kim patched up Carlos and Trent's bloody lips.  
  
"Well, boys, m'lady, I owe you a great deal. I thank you for stopping this." and he handed them a check.  
  
"It was no problem." Then Trent looked at the check. Fifty thousand dollars. "Mr. Gavin, this is...much more than we agreed." At that Carlos and Kim looked at the check, their jaws opening wide.  
  
"Yes, but it's what I feel you deserve. And now...you can get your car and go home, or you can come in and enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
"Thanks," Carlos said, "but I'd rather jus' go home."  
  
"Fine, but you folks are welcome back anytime." and he shook their hands and gave Kim a soft kiss on the back of her had, and was gone.  
  
"Guess we didn't need the homing beacon after all." Trent laughed. "Actually," Kim laughed, "that's how I found Carlos. It was a hunch." The boys laughed.  
  
"A very good hunch." Trent praised. "Shall we go home?"  
  
"You guys still have planning to do, don't ya?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Yeah. How about you come help us, buddy?" Kim asked.  
  
"Just let me get my car."  
  
"Oh, same here." and Trent climbed into the semi and drove his care out, them laughing at him. The three went back to Trent's, where they spent the rest of the evening discussing the future.  
  
Two days later, Gage and Sydney walked into Company B holding hands and smiling. They received friendly smiles and hello's from co-workers as they went. When they reached their desks they noticed something different. Sydney's desk had been moved in front of Gage's. The two laughed and took their seats. On their desks they found cards and old newspapers. "Hey, Gage, honey, look at this." she took the paper around to his desk.  
  
"'A fake valet scam was stopped last Tuesday by the private investigative office of Thunder Investigations.' Uh, appears our friends have been busy." They laughed. "It's good to be back."  
  
That afternoon, the Gages met up with Carlos, Trent and Kim for lunch. They met at the local pizza place close to the station. The trio had beat them there. After being seated, Carlos, Kim and Trent discussed further the wedding ahead of them. About five minutes later Gage and Sydney walked in and over to the cornet table. They were greeted warmly.  
  
"Sydney, Gage," Kim said hugging Sydney tightly. "Look at this tan! Did you have fun?" she asked hugging Gage. They guys had already shook hands. They all sat down and the waiter came to take their order.  
  
After scarfing down three large pizzas and talking about the honeymoon, Trent and Kim informed them of the last of their wedding plans.  
  
"Can you believe it's just a week away?" Gage asked, his arm entwined with Sydney's.  
  
"I know. It's amazing." Kim's eyes were shining.  
  
"This time next week, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Malloy." and Trent's eyes matched hers. He leaned over and kissed her while the others sat there.  
  
"Well, we had better get back. We've been gone long enough." The PI's laughed at this. After paying their tab, the group separated.  
  
************************************************************************ Valentine's Day  
  
The day of the wedding. Kim had woke up in her apartment for the last time. All but the furniture staying with the with the apartment had been moved out the day before. She had shown up at the church in her pjs. There, after showering, she had gotten into her dress with the help of Sydney, Alex, and Erika.  
  
Trent had awoken that morning with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. 'This is the last time I'm going to wake up alone. I'm so glad.' he had thought while preparing breakfast. He had spent the last week moving the rest of Kim's things in. After a hardy breakfast, he left for the church.  
  
It was almost time. Everyone was dressed and ready. Kim had received all of the traditional items, including the diamond earrings Alex and Sydney had both worn to their weddings. All the ladies, including Trent's mom, had wished her a happy day.  
  
Everyone was in place. Trent, Carlos and Gage by the pastor and Sydney and Alex on the other side. Trent's mother, brothers and sister were on one side of the sanctuary while Kim's mom and family were on the other side. Walker, Trivette, and Erika were on the same side as Kim's family.  
  
The music began and the doors opened. Kim, escorted by her father, made her way down the aisle, smiling all the way. When they reached the alter, Kim's father stood until he handed her over to Trent, who had earlier received the warning that if the young, ex-army ranger hurt his little girl in any way there 'd be Hades to pay. The pastor went on with the ceremony. When it came time for the 'I do's' and the rings, Kim was already tear filled. After placing the rings on each others hands, the pastor announced them husband wife. Naturally, Trent raised the veil and took Kim to himself. Both enjoying the moment. When they, broke he whispered a 'finally' in her ear causing her to laugh. Taking the bouquet in one hand and Trent's arm in the other, they walked down the aisle and out to the horse-drawn carriage.  
  
After wedding pictures had all been taken, the bride and groom shortly followed everyone to the reception hall at the Lucky Hand Casino. Everyone beat them there of course having come by car and not my horses.  
  
When the cake and wine and the bouquet and garter toss was finished, the Malloys waltzed onto the dance floor for the wedding dance. As they slowly swayed, Trent held her tightly, thinking all the while of what had lead them to this point. Everything from the interview for the job to the warehouse accident. All of it, good and bad, had lead to this moment in time. Trent thanked God right then and there for this gift he had given him in Kim.  
  
"I love you, too." Kim said softly in his ear.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" he laughed.  
  
"We're connected, me and you, heart and soul." She smiled up at him, tear streaks on her checks. Happy tears.  
  
"Mind and body, me and you," he repeated smiling brightly. "From this moment on."  
  
The End  
  
Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. I sure enjoyed writing it. I honestly know nothing about Kim's parents or how many sibs Trent has. And if the time between g and s's honeymoon is off, I wrote this like months after I wrote that part. Valentine's Day might have came later this year. Well, again, hope you enjoyed. I won't be writing anymore on this story, unless I get bored and write about the future years down the road, but I have a feeling I won't be getting bored for awhile. I'm working on at least four other storied as of right now. Pray my muses don't pack up and run out on me. Later, mon amis!! 


End file.
